Memories to forget
by ladybugg
Summary: FINALLY NEW CHAPTER UP! Remy is in an horrible accident. How will one certain X-man feel about this tradegy knowing that she might lose the man she loves. This is also a repost. I removed the story accidently. I lost 52 reviews
1. Memories to forget

MEMORIES TO FORGET  
  
Disclaimer: None of the X-men characters belong to me. The only thing that belongs to me is my determination and my imagination. So there's no use in suing me, cause I have no money to give.  
  
Author's Notes: Well here's another one, only this time it's featuring my baby... Gambit. I hope that I got the accent right, If not so sorry. This is streaming from the comic universe, only back when everyone was still alive. This is before that whole new X-Men saga, and after the disbandment of Generation X. So that means that Jubilee will be off in L.A. with Skin, but will come back to the mansion after the accident. She's not the main character, but I just wanted to clarify that.  
  
Let the story begin.  
  
  
  
It was your normal Sunday morning, as Rouge stood before the darkened grave of her first love Cody. He had died because of her, and Rouge felt as if she would never be able to forgive herself. She watched as the minister said his final words, before she broke down and cried. She kept thinking about the night when Cody kissed her, and how she wished that she could take it all back. Only it was too late.  
  
It was only a matter of time before she felt a strong-arm rest across her shoulders. She already knew who it was, and became angry.  
  
*How dare he touch me! Can't he see what I have done, or is he blind. A man has died because he simply touched me, and now I don't e'vah want to be touched again. *  
  
Without thinking she lowered her head to the ground, and turn around so quickly and then forcibly pushed the tall figure behind her. She couldn't even meet his eyes, because the fear in her heart was too powerful. She was pushing back the only man that she had ever loved. A man she could never have.  
  
"Gambit! I tol ya never to touch me like that e'vah!"  
  
When she raised her eyes to look at the Cajun, she found out that the person that she assaulted wasn't Gambit, but rather an displeased looking Bishop.  
  
"Oh Bish I'm sorry. I thought ya was Gambit."  
  
"Well I saw that you were upset, so I wanted to see if there was anything I could do. If it's Gambit that you're looking for, well he's right behind you."  
  
Rouge turned around and noticed the red on black eyes staring down at her. He was apparently upset, and Rouge knew it. The thing about it was that she just didn't care. Right now all she felt was hatred for the Cajun, especially since he always wanted something from her. Something that she could never give.  
  
"Tis thief just wanted to know what the hell was that all about chere? Here Bishop let me give you an hand up."  
  
Gambit reached down, and grabbed Bishop's hand pulling him up to his feet.  
  
"Thanks Gambit. Umm look the funeral is officially over, so we're just going to head back to mansion. Gambit I know that you have your motorcycle, but Rouge unless your going to ride with Lebeau, than you better to get a move on it."  
  
"In a sec sugah.  
  
They both waited until Bishop was out of hearing range, before Gambit spoke out loud.  
  
"So chere what was that. You be thinking that Bish be Gambit, and then ya push the living hell out of him. Gambit just want to know this, what did I do to make ya so mad petite."  
  
"I'm not mad at ya sugah. I just need some space."  
  
"AW come on, not that I need space crap again. Chere that be getting old pretty fast."  
  
"What do you want from me Remy? Do you want me to say that everything is going to be all right? A man is dead because I touched him. Is this making any sense to ya? I will never be able to touch ya. Not now, not e'vah."  
  
"Look petite you're upset, Gambit understand that. We'll talk about it later, after you get some rest first."  
  
"No! We're gonna talk about this now. Get this through you're thick skull Remy, it's over!"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Listen to me ya swamp rat; I want ya out of my life. I don't want ya no more. Do ya understand?"  
  
"Gambit understand that the petite be upset, and don't really mean what you say."  
  
"I mean every word of it sugah."  
  
"Tell me it ain't so. Tell me that you don't mean anything that ya just told me?"  
  
"Yes I do. I'm sorry, but I'm moving on."  
  
"Without me chere? Is that what you really want?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rouge began to walk off, and stopped when she heard Gambit call out her name. She turned around to face the Cajun, and smiled at the sight of him actually crying.  
  
"But this Cajun loves you petite."  
  
"Remy it's too bad that I don't feel the same way about ya."  
  
With that she turned around, and made her way to the Blackbird. She didn't even look back to see the pained expression on his face. Nor did she even notice when he fell to his knees, reaching out towards her. Nor did she notice when he cried out over and over again, knowing that he had lost everything that meant anything to him.  
  
There was only one that noticed the pain that he was now going through, and that person was none other than Storm. She unbuckled her seatbelt, and went to the back of the Blackbird. Cyclops looked at her rather oddly, and asked if everything was alright.  
  
"Gambit seems distressed."  
  
"We're preparing for takeoff, the professor needs us back at the mansion for classes."  
  
"Scott I cannot leave Gambit out like that. Jean is fully capable of operating the co-pilot gears. So she can be the co-pilot, and I don't teach any classes today. I am not however going to leave Gambit alone, especially when he needs an friend."  
  
"Well since you put it that way, I guess I don't have much choice do I?"  
  
"The answer is no my friend."  
  
Storm walked out of the Blackbird noticing Bishop was now trying to console Rouge. As the plane took off Storm held on to her hair, and made her way to Gambit. He was clearly in pain, and Storm's heart broke with each tear that fell.  
  
"Go away Storm."  
  
"To where may I ask?"  
  
"Anywhere just as long as it's far away from me."  
  
"I am not going to leave you my friend."  
  
"Why not everyone else does."  
  
"Not me. Ever."  
  
"Then you're the only one. Please go."  
  
Storm kneeled on her knees, and grabbed Gambit in a tight embrace. She held on to him tightly as he cried in her arms. Storm knew that Remy would go through hell and high water just to be with Rouge. She also knew that Rouge was the cause for his distress. She looked down at him, and tilted his face towards hers.  
  
"Remy please don't cry."  
  
"It just hurts so bad chere. It hurts every time. Why do tha petite want to cause Gambit so much pain?"  
  
"I really don't know Gambit, but this too shall pass."  
  
"If she don't want Gambit, then to hell with her. I don't need her in my life anyway."  
  
With that Gambit pulled out of Storm's embraced, and grabbed at the shades that lay on top of his head. He took them in his hands, and charged them up, and threw them into the air missing the Blackbird by mere inches.  
  
"To hell with you chere! I wish that I had never met you. Stay the hell out of my life, and don't come running back to me when you're down and lonely. I won't be there!"  
  
"Gambit you're upset, surely you don't mean that?"  
  
"Every single word of it chere! I'm sick of her using me, and then running away when the going get tough. I'm sick of it all!"  
  
"Remy Please."  
  
"Leave me alone Storm. Don't ya ever give it a rest non? Gambit don't need ya or that back stabbing petite. The only thing Gambit need is to get out of here, and don't try following me either!"  
  
"Look..."  
  
"Go to hell, and leave me alone!!"  
  
Gambit walked over to his motorcycle and sat on the seat. He kicked the kickstand up, and started the engine. He looked over at Storm, who was now standing in front of him.  
  
"Get out of the way chere, unless you want me to run you over."  
  
Storm believed with all of her heart that Gambit would never intentionally hurt her, so she just stood her ground by not moving.  
  
"Gambit I know that you would never do that."  
  
"I guess ya don't know Gambit like you thought you did then."  
  
Without saying another word Gambit hit his gas pedal, aiming straight for Storm. She had to physically dive out of the way, to avoid being hit by the Cajun. She had never seen him this upset before. She watched him as he sped away, driving a little too fast and erratically for her taste. She didn't even see it coming, nor did Remy. A huge eighteen-wheeler came speeding against the red light. Remy tried to stop his bike, but it was too late.  
  
Storm tried shielding her eyes away, as she saw Remy's bike crash into the huge eighteen-wheeler. She tried shielding her eyes away, when she saw his bike and body slide under the huge truck. She tried looking away as his helmet slid across the street, and his young body being dragged unmercifully by the truck. She tried to look away when the truck had finally stopped, dragging the mangled body of Remy Lea beau.  
  
"GODDESS NO! REMY!!!!"  
  
Storm ran towards the truck as fast as she could. She saw the man responsible open his door, and stick his head out of it. He looked at the body that was now on the ground, and shuddered at the sight of the torn and bruised body. He suddenly closed his door, and pressed on the gas. He took off rather abruptly, dragging Remy's body even further down the street. This act of cowardice angered Storm to no end, and she aimed at making this coward pay for all that he had done.  
  
She floated in front of the approaching truck, motioning for the driver to stop. However he continued to drive towards Storm, aiming to run her down as well. She became wrathful for his lack of respect for life, and summoned the winds and lightning to make this man pay. Her blue eyes suddenly became white. The summer clouds now turned into a dusty gray, and the thunder roared. Storm shot a lightning beam at the truck, and aimed it straight for his heart.  
  
The man shook as the electricity shot through his body. When his heart finally stopped beating, he fell on top of the steering wheel. His action caused the truck to venture onto the overpass, and Storm had to use her power of wind to stop the truck's descent.  
  
She flew towards the rear of the truck, to where Remy's body was.  
  
Her heart began pounding as she saw the damaged done by the massive truck. There was a ton of blood, and Remy lay twisted in all different directions. It took all of power and resolve not to pass out, but she had to be strong for Gambit's sake.  
  
Storm felt his wrist for a pulse, and found that there was none. She put her hands on his chest right above his heart, and let her power of electricity shoot through him. She could recall using her power in this manner once before with Cable, when his heart had stopped. She didn't lose Cable, and she'd be damned if she was about to lose Gambit. So she shot her power into his chest, until she heard his first sigh of breath. His eyes fluttered open, and he gazed at Storm, as the pain shot through his entire body.  
  
"Stormy?"  
  
"Gambit I'm here."  
  
************  
  
Jean had heard the outcry of Storm, and was now reading her thoughts about the accident. She knew that Gambit had died at the scene of the accident, and that Storm had miraculously brought him back. Now it would only take a matter of time before help could arrive.  
  
"SCOTT! GAMBIT'S BEEN A VERY BAD ACCIDENT! WE MUST TURN THIS PLANE AROUND ROGHT NOW!!"  
  
Everyone in the plane grew quiet, and only one voice could be heard through the plane.  
  
"It's all my fault."  
  
The plane turned around and everyone prepared for the worst, as the team went back to get another fallen member of the X-Men.  
  
*******  
  
  
  
That's just a small sampling of this story. I hope you guys like it. You know I really hated doing that to Remy, but casarassara. Whatever will be will be. Please review and let me know if this is worth continuing or not. Boo Hoo I hope Remy will be O.K. However, you on the other hand will have to read in order to find out though. Check out the next story, and let me know what you think. Later.  
  
  
  
[pic] 


	2. Unbreak my heart

Unbreak my heart  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine already. As a matter of fact I don't own any of the X- Men characters. However, Marvel could donate some of the characters to charity. Ya know my charity. Ladybugg's charities of I really need these characters, so I could work for Marvel Comics charity. You know the one right? (If it seems that I'm hyper, well it's because I am. A one year old and a can of soda will do that to you.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Dang it! Thanks to all those lovely people who informed me of misspelling Rogue's name. I admit when I first wrote the story I was a bit tired. An old year old a can of soda will do that to you. (I fell asleep a few times too.) So I know that the story had quite a few mistakes. However, I'm not going to hold you up any longer. I also did some research on amnesia from www.healthanswers.com. They have a supply of medical answers, for any question that you might have. It is also very helpful with first aid methods, so check it out. It just might save someone's life. That's what took this story so long, was the research. Ya guys already know all of my stuff has to be right.  
  
Let the Story begin.  
  
  
  
As the Blackbird made it's way back to the small graveyard, a strange quietness filled the plane. Everyone was worried about the man who had quickly become one of their own. A man that they had all come to know and love. It took only a matter of minutes, before the Blackbird landed back at the small graveyard site. As soon as the plane landed, everyone made a hasty retreat towards the injured man. Being the only doctor available, Jean was the first one to go to Remy's side. She pushed the small gurney, which they kept in the Blackbird for such emergencies.  
  
She knew that Remy had extensive damage, but she was totally unprepared for the sight that had greeted her. Remy now had a bunch of scratches and open wounds all over his body. His handsome face was now marred with scrapes and cuts. His right leg was twisted oddly, as so was his left arm. There was vomit all over his clothes, and he had extensive swelling around his eyes. It was apparent that he was now done vomiting, but Jean knew that there was a possibility of him chocking on his vomit. So she carefully tilted his head to the side, until his mouth was clear of any vomit and blood.  
  
Being a doctor, Jean had also contemplated the risk of Remy having a spinal injury. So as the remaining members gathered close by, she motioned for them to stay back. She looked down at her hands, and noted that they were shaking unmercifully. Storm looked at the young woman up and down, and noticed that she didn't look too good.  
  
"What's wrong Jean?" Storm asked with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
Jean suddenly shook out of her daze, and looked Storm straight in the eyes.  
  
"What? Oh nothing's wrong, but I do need you to do something for me. Storm I need you to support his head and neck, keep the head in line with the spine, and try to prevent any movement. I'm going to check his airway, because the swelling in his face has me worried."  
  
Storm moved around to Remy's head, and steadied his head with both of her hands. She looked down at Gambit, and bit at her lower lip. She had never seen the Cajun in so much pain before, and it literally tore her apart to see him like this. She had to be strong for him.  
  
Jean opened her medicine bag and pulled out the wooden stick, and telepathically opened Remy's mouth. She looked into his mouth and noted that his airway was indeed clear. There had been no signs of swelling in or around his airway passage. She then checked his pulse, and noted that it was still low. She then looked in her medicine bag and took out a pair of scissors, and began cutting off the young Cajun's clothes. She later noticed that Gambit had a piece of metal lodged in his stomach, and she covered the wound with a piece of sterile gauze. She then went to his legs and tried to get his legs back in its correct position. She pulled on his right leg bone to get the bone pieces back in their proper position. When she heard his leg pop, she repeated the process on his arm. She then splinted his neck, arm and leg, before using her telekinetic bubble, and laid him on top of the gurney. She did not want Gambit to feel any pain, so she telepathically, numbed his senses in order to make the ride home as painless as possible. It was going to be a long night. Not only for the doctors who would tend to him, but for those ones who now considered Gambit one of their own.  
  
*******  
  
Hank McCoy was doing research on molecular biology, when he got the call from Scott about Gambit's accident. He hurriedly began his preparations for Gambit's return. He didn't know how extensive the damage was, but Scott had warned him that it was pretty bad. He prepared the surgical equipment and put on his medical uniform. He was just putting on his gloves when he heard the sounds of the gurney rolling across the floor. The one good thing about the Blackbird was that it was fast. It took only five minutes for them to arrive from the gravesite, that was over twenty miles from the mansion.  
  
Hank rushed out of the small room, and ran to retrieve the gurney from both Bishop and Logan. They continued to help Hank push the gurney, until they were inside of the trauma ward. They assisted Hank in putting Gambit on the medical table, and assisted in removing the remaining articles of clothing that he still had on. As both Jean and Hank hurriedly began working on Gambit, Bishop and Logan it both made their way back to the waiting room.  
  
Hank looked at the young face of Remy Lebeau, he couldn't help but to shed a few tears. Right now he could really appreciate his fur, because at this point all he wanted to do was hide his tears. Tears that hid behind his blue fur, unseen to the naked eye. It hurt him to see Gambit like this, but now was not the time to show any signs of weakness. So Hank pushed all of his negative thoughts out of his head, and began to concentrate on the task at hand.  
  
Gambit was barely alive, and he had passed out again. On their way in Jean mentioned that he had passed out at least seven times. Which normally wasn't a good sign, especially with severe head trauma. Gratefully he was still alive, and it was up to them to make sure that he stayed that way. So both Jean and Hank worked like never before, and silently prayed that everything was going to be all right.  
  
+********  
  
Two Days Later.  
  
Hank and Jean was still in the operating room, and everyone still stood outside waiting to hear anything from the doctors. They worked endlessly, never stopping to eat or sleep. Charles Xavier was now inside of the trauma ward, trying to reach Gambit's mind. Classes had been canceled, and everyone refused to leave the waiting area.  
  
Rouge had been an emotional wreck. She constantly cried, and blamed herself for Gambit's accident. It was so bad that Storm had to give her and sedative to help her sleep. It was tough considering that she wanted to still be awake, when Jean reported on Gambit's condition. Before Charles Xavier went into the trauma ward, he had to telepathically hold her down, just so that Storm could give her the shot. She was going to be sleep for a long time, and Storm made sure of that.  
  
Storm on the other hand was calm, because she believed with all of her heart that Remy would make it through this. She reflected on the time when she was trapped in a child's body, and how Gambit was there for her. She had thought that she would have to relive her childhood days as a child, but Gambit continually stayed by her side. She made it her promise to be there for him.  
  
Storm was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice that both Jean and Hank walked out of the operating room. Everyone that was in the waiting room area immediately got up, and began asking a bunch of questions. Storm strained to hear, and became furious. She let the sound of thunder echo through the air, and instantly everyone quieted down.  
  
"One question at a time. Jean how is Remy holding up?" Storm said with a look of seriousness on her face.  
  
A tear stained Jean looked over at Storm, and stood face to face with the young woman. It was pretty evident that she had some bad news to tell everyone. Storm felt an sharp pain in her heart, as Jean began to speak.  
  
"Storm I'm going to be honest with you, with all of you. It doesn't look too good. Remy is in critical condition, with severe trauma to the head. Right now he's in a coma, and there is a possibility that he will never awaken again. His injuries are extensive. He has suffered a complete fracture of both his arm and leg, which can take up to three to four months to heal. His laceration on his stomach has been stitched up, but there will some type of scarring. He's on life support right now, and to be honest I really don't think...I'm sorry I can't do this. Please excuse me. I just can't."  
  
Without another word Jean ran off to her room, the sound of her cries echoing down the long hallway. Scott started to run after her, but Hank grabbed his arm before he could leave. Scott looked at the furry doctor. Hank let go of Scott's arm, and began to speak.  
  
"Guys it's not good at all. It's a possibility that Remy won't last but a week. So I suggest that you call up his father, and let them know what has happened. You might also want to call Jubilee from the school, so that she can say her final goodbye. I understand that Rouge is under heavy sedation. When she awakes, please inform her of all that I have mentioned. I wish I had better news for you guys, but all I can say is that I am terribly sorry that I couldn't do more."  
  
In an instant Hank broke down and cried. He slumped down to the floor and began shaking and crying. Scott moved towards the young doctor, gently patting his back.  
  
"Hank you and Jean did the best that you could do. As Jean said before his injuries were just too extensive. Don't blame yourself, because this is not your fault."  
  
  
  
"Scott I'm a doctor. How could I let this happen? I should've been able to save him."  
  
"Hank, Gambit's not dead yet. As the X-Men we are all going to be there for him, and pray that he gets better. Until then Remy is still alive, and we're going to do everything we can to make sure he stays that way.  
  
I'll go and call Jubilee and Remy's father, but I want the rest of you to go and get some sleep. There's nothing else we can do at this moment."  
  
"Well actually we'll need some more blood. Remy is type "O", and if anyone matches that blood type we'll need to take some blood from you."  
  
Everyone that was going to donate blood stayed behind, while the others went to their rooms. Ororo decided to stay behind to give blood, even though she wasn't a type "O" blood type. She waited until it was time for Hank to take her blood, before she spoke out.  
  
"Hank my blood is not the type that you're looking for. I couldn't go to my room just yet. I'm sorry, but I just needed to see him. I know he can't have any visitors tonight, but it's all my fault."  
  
"Storm you don't mean that."  
  
"Hank I was right there. I held him in my arms, and I made him upset even more. If only I had kept my mouth shut, then maybe he'd still be all right. I just wanted to tell him how sorry I was, is that so wrong. I won't touch him, I promise. I just have to let him know how sorry I am."  
  
"O.K. Storm, but you have only five minutes."  
  
"Oh Hank you're the best. I'll be only a few minutes."  
  
"Five minutes to be precise. O.K."  
  
"O.K."  
  
Storm walked towards the door and looked back at Hank who urged her to go into the room. Her face was now soaked with tears, and she took her hand and pushed the door opened. She walked over to Remy's bed, and sat in the chair that was next to his bed. As mentioned before his face was now cut and bruised, and Storm couldn't resist running her finger along the young man's jaw line. She began crying again, as she noticed how pale he now was. She loved Gambit very dearly, and hated to see him connected to a ton of wires and tubes. She looked down at his bandaged right hand, and took it into her own hand. She held his hand as if it was fragile, and brought them to her lips. She looked down at his face, and then kissed his hands.  
  
"I told Hank that I wouldn't touch you, but I guess I lied. Will you ever forgive me Remy. Oh how I wished that I 'd stayed on that plane. Maybe if I did, then you'd be all right. Why did I have to upset you? Could you ever forgive me? Remy I care for you a great deal, and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. What would Rouge do? She's been so upset. She loves you, and you love her. Why do you two play these silly love games, it is beyond me. I just wanted you to be happy.  
  
I wanted...oh hell even I don't know what I want, but I never wanted this. If you don't make it out of this, then I really don't know what I would do. You've always been a huge part of my life. I could always depend on you. Remember when the Phalanx attacked us, and it was just you, Yuriko and I? You saved me so many times that night, but where was I tonight? Why didn't I use my powers to lift you into the air? Where was I when you needed me? I guess I'm not a very good friend huh? Well they say that you won't make it, but let's prove them wrong. It'll be just you and me. Like it was in the old days. I have to go now, because I don't want Hank to ban me from the room. It appears that my five minutes is up. By the bright Goddess, you have to get well. Please remember that I will be here whenever you need me, and that I love you Remy. Always."  
  
With that Storm had risen out of her seat, and leaned over Remy. She then placed a soft kiss on his lips, before walking out of the room. Her heart slowly breaking bit by bit, as another love of her life slowly slipped further and further away from her.  
  
***************  
  
  
  
Short I know. Man that was one tough chapter to finish. Fear not loyal readers there's more to come. Does Remy only have one week left? What does Rouge do when she finds out? Stay tuned for chapter three for the answers. 


	3. Friends told and gifts given

FRIENDS TOLD, AND GIFTS GIVEN.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine already. If the world were a perfect place, then every Marvel character would be mine. However it's not so I'm going to sit here and vent. (Grumble, moan, rant, rave, mumble, mumble.)  
  
Author's note: Why didn't anybody tell me that the upload option was running? I'm so glad, because now I can do what I love, which is writing stories for you guys. Also this is also taking place after Jubilee left the Gen X school, and moved to L.A. So without further ado, let the story begin.  
  
  
  
Jubilation Lee was asleep in the bed, when she heard her telephone ring. She tossed and turned in her bed, as she waited for the phone to stop ringing. However it continued on into the night. She glanced at her clock, which now read 3:30 A.M. She looked around her room, noticing the darkness filling the room. She felt a strong pair of arms encircle her waist, and she leaned back into her lover's arms. Angelo Espinosa tighten his grip on Jubilee, and gave her a tender kiss on the back her of her neck.  
  
"Mmmm. Baby will you please answer that? We both already know that it's for you anyway, so please answer it."  
  
"It's probably Wolvie again. He probably wanted to know why I didn't go to Cody's funeral."  
  
"Does that man ever sleep?"  
  
"Apparently not. I guess I had better go answer that. Whoever it is don't seem to know the meaning of "sorry no one's home at the moment."  
  
"I told you to get a caller I.D., but no. Some people never learn."  
  
"A caller I.D. just tells us who's calling, but it doesn't tell them when to stop calling."  
  
"It's like I said, some people never learn."  
  
"Yeah and you're one of them."  
  
"Well just answer it, and try not to destroy the phone this time."  
  
"Bite me you gray freak."  
  
"You know you love it."  
  
"For sure."  
  
Jubilee walked over to the phone, and picked it up violently in one swift motion.  
  
"Whoever this is, this had better be good. It's three in the morning, and I don't appreciate the wake call! Hello. Who is this, answer me or I swear by all things holy.  
  
"Jubilee it's me."  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Yeah. Look there's been an accident at the mansion, and we need you to come down at once."  
  
"Oh my god, is it Wolvie? Is he O.K?"  
  
"No, Wolverine is fine, but Gambit has been in a terrible motorcycle accident."  
  
"Is he O.K.? How bad is it?"  
  
"It's pretty bad. He might not make it into the night. I'll be over in a few minutes to pick up. I'm going to take the Blackbird, so that we can get back in time. I'm going to pick up Remy's father first, so just be ready when we get there."  
  
"O.K."  
  
"Jubilee are you going to be alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
"Alright I got to go, I'll see you shortly."  
  
Jubilee hung the phone back up, and rushed to put on some decent clothes. She didn't notice that Angelo was now sitting up, and was staring at her oddly. She put on some wrinkled blue jeans, and her favorite Linkin Park T- Shirt. She walked over to her bedroom window.  
  
"What's up babe?"  
  
"It's Gambit."  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"No, he's not all right. He's dying."  
  
"Jubilee was now through dressing, and she stared out the window looking towards the heavens. She felt a tear roll down her face, and wiped it off with the back of her hand.  
  
"Dying. Are you sure?"  
  
"Scott said that he might not last through the night."  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
"How could this have happened? Remy could ride that motorcycle better than Wolvie. How could this have happened?"  
  
Jubilee had become so enraged that she punched her fist on the wall repeatedly. She instantly slumped down to her knees, and began violently crying. Angelo was at her side in an instant, and gathered her into his arms. He had never seen his love like this ever. She had always been so strong, but now she cried in grief as he held her in his arms. He kissed her forehead, and began walking towards the living room. He had heard the Blackbird landing only moments before Jubilee broke down. He opened the front door, and grabbed the house keys that were on the small end table. He walked into the cool morning air; his feet were cold to the touch of the bare cement. He turned around and locked the door. He made sure it was locked, before he descended into the plane. He then sat Jubilee down in the chair and buckled her seatbelt. He squatted down in front of her, and tenderly kissed her lips.  
  
"It's going to be all right baby. Cyclops we're ready for take off."  
  
"Not until you're buckled in yourself young man."  
  
"Oh yeah, right."  
  
In an instant Angelo was in his seat, right next to Jubilee. He buckled his seatbelt, and reached out to grab Jubilee's hand. He glanced over at the quiet man sitting across from him, and nodded to acknowledge his presence. This was clearly Remy's adoptive father Jean Luc, and it was pretty evident that he deeply loved his son. The tear stains proved it all.  
  
As they headed back to the mansion, Angelo found tears forming in his eyes as well. He didn't know if it was because his girlfriend was now an emotional wreck. Maybe it was because Jean Luc was crying as well. Maybe it was because Remy was actually dying, but whatever it was Angelo began to cry as well  
  
  
  
Logan had been lying in his bed tossing and turning, unable to sleep. He couldn't believe that Remy was now on his deathbed. Sure Storm had brought him back, but for how long. Could he actually die tonight? Would he last a week, a month, or could he even last a year? When Gambit first came to live at the mansion, Logan could not stand the young Cajun. However as time progressed, he found that the man became one of his best friends. In the absent of Kurt, Jubilee, and Kitty, Gambit was the only one who would go out and drink beer with him.  
  
Logan thought about how many times Gambit saved his life, and wondered if he could let the young man die. He had the one thing in his possession that could possibly save the young man's life. Hank had already said there was nothing else that could be done, and Hank was one of the best doctors in the business. So Logan thought that if Hank has tried everything that he possibly could, then maybe it was time to try a different approach.  
  
Logan arose from his bed, and walked out of his bedroom door. He sniffed the air and found that everyone was sound asleep in his or her bed. He walked towards Remy's room, and stopped short when he smelled the smell of fresh tears coming from Storm's room. He didn't hesitate to walk into her room, but was surprised to find that Storm was indeed asleep. He wondered if she cried right before she went asleep, or if she was crying in her sleep. He wondered if Gambit's death would tear apart the team. Rouge was already bad off, and Storm would possibly become a recluse. He remembered when Forge broke their engagement off. It took her a long time to get over that, and he was positive that it would take some time to get over this.  
  
It didn't take a genius to figure out that Storm had a thing for the young Cajun, especially when you had enhanced senses to boot. He could smell her desire rise up any time Remy walked into the room, but she had always managed to hide her feelings. After that whole Antarctica thing was over, Logan thought for sure that Remy and Storm was going to hook up. However when that didn't happen, Storm tried her best to avoid him. He didn't even notice her.  
  
Logan thought for sure that one day their time would come, but now it seemed that it wasn't ever going to come. Not unless he did something about it. He slowly approached Storm's bed, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He then spoke in a low hushed tone, and began walking back out of the room.  
  
"Don't ya worry darlin. I won't let him die. Ya hear me, I won't let him die."  
  
With that being said Logan walked out of the room, and walked to Gambit's room. He walked inside, and shut the door behind him. He walked over to the sleeping form of Remy Lebeau, and heard the faint sound of his heartbeat getting weaker and weaker.  
  
"You look like shit Cajun. You know if you die, there's going to be a lot of pissed off females in this mansion, and I for one can't have that. You know I used to think that my mutation was a curse. Here I have the ability to heal myself, whenever I get hurt, but what good is a healing factor when you can't save the ones you love. Now don't be getting all excited or nothing. I don't love ya, but I care for ya like a brother ya know. Besides if you die whom will I go to Harry's with? It's no fun going solo. Hank said that there was nothing else that he could do to save you. He said that you were going to die anyway, and from the sound of your heart I would have to agree with him. So if you're going to die anyway, and there's nothing that Hank or Jean can do to prevent it, then I want to try my hand at playing the doctor. If that's alright with you, besides what do ya have to lose?"  
  
Logan walked over to the small refrigerator where they kept the blood bags cold, and found an empty blood bag that hadn't been used yet. He opened the bag up wide enough, so that he wouldn't spill any blood on the floor. He unsheathed one long metal claw, and slid it across his wrist. In an instant the warm blood came out of the open wound, and Logan tilted his wrist so that the blood would spill into the bag. It took awhile before the blood filled the bag, because Logan's healing factor kept closing his wound. So he had to continually reopen the wound. However when the bag was filled Logan took great care on hanging the blood bag on the long medical pole. He then carefully inserted the blood bag needle into Remy's arm. After all he wasn't a doctor, and quite frankly it made him a bit nauseous and sick in the stomach.  
  
When he found a vein, and successfully inserted the needle into his arm he sat down in the chair next to the bed. One reason he had always hated giving blood, was because of the dizzy spells that followed it. However in no time at all he was back to his normal self again.  
  
"Well Cajun, let's hope this works. If not then I am truly sorry and that you'd be greatly missed, even by me. So don't ya die on me, and don't ya die on Storm. Ya know she loves ya, but I guess ya never noticed that did ya?"  
  
For the rest of the night Logan stayed by his best friends side, until he fell asleep hoping that Lebeau would last through the night. 


	4. Remy's return

REMY'S RETURN  
  
Disclaimer: What would you say if I said that I owned every single character in the X-Men comics? What would you say if I said that I made a huge profit from them every year? Well it's true it's true. WHAT? WHAT? OK So maybe I don't own them, but I surely pay for them. WHAT? Yeah I pay for them when I buy the comics, which never seem to have a story that goes the way that I want it to go. So whatever.  
  
Author's note: Chapter 4 is finally up. I hope that you guys and gals like it. I've been getting a lot of feedback on how the story should go. For that I am very grateful. However, regardless if the story is what you as the reader view as ideal, or if it's not going the way you wanted, stick around for the last remaining chapters. I as a writer will still try to give a decent story, which will have many twist and turns, and most importantly romance. So stay around a bit, and put up your feet. The rides about to get bumpy, and thanks for all the comments, because I'll certainly take them all to heart. So let the story begin.  
  
Jean Grey tossed and turned in her bed as she slept uncomfortably. All night long she had been linked telepathically to Remy Lebeau's mind. His mind was in such a chaotic state, that it was impossible to block all of his thoughts and dreams. Gambit had been in the dream, but he was only walking around in circles as if he was lost. There had been many doors surrounding him, but every single door was locked. He was trapped and he was starting to panic. She tried to feed his mind with positive images, so that he could remember all of his family and friends. However everything she tried just wasn't enough. His mind had been slipping further and further away, and Jean knew that if she didn't do something soon Gambit would be lost forever.  
  
Jean tried summoning up an image of the one woman whom he had always loved. She sent him an image of Rogue walking towards him with her hand stretched out. He looked up at Rogue, and met her eyes. He reached out for the long slender gloved hand, and immediately took it in his hands. He swallowed the large lump that was in his throat, and began to speak.  
  
"Who are you?" Gambit said as they began walking towards a large wooden door.  
  
"My name's Rogue sugah."  
  
"Rouge? Do I know you chere?"  
  
"Yes ya do sugah. You've known me for a long time now."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"I don't know. We have to get out of here though. There's a lot of people on the other side of this door, who wants to see ya."  
  
"There is?"  
  
"Yeah sugah, but it has to be you that open the door."  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Don't be sugah, I'm right here. Besides Remy you're not scared of anything. Now open the door, and we'll be home."  
  
Gambit reached for the door, but then suddenly turned around to face Rogue. Instead of seeing a green eyed Southern beauty, he was greeted by a nasty tornado. It swirled closer and closer to him. He became scared and tried to open the wooden door, but found it locked liked all the rest. The tornado began to suck in everything into the large vortex. Remy grabbed the doorknob and held on to it, as his feet began to fly upwards towards the spinning tornado. Rain fell all around Gambit, and he started to lose his grip. His hands slowly let go of the doorknob, and he was sucked into the tornado vortex. As he got deeper and deeper into the center of the tornado, he looked up and saw Rogue. He held out his hand, and tried grabbing her hand. Just as he was about to grab her hand, she snatched it away and started laughing. Gambit looked up in surprise as he went further and further into the vortex.  
  
While Remy was spinning around in the vortex, a chocolate covered hand suddenly reached into the spinning tornado. It wasn't affected by the tornado, so every time Remy got closer to the hand, he tried to grab it. After a few tries, he finally grabbed the hand, where he was gently pulled out of the tornado. Once he was back on the ground, he looked over at the woman who saves his life. He notices that she has chocolate skin, with hair as white as the clouds. Her eyes are as blue as the ocean, and her skin was just as flawless. She smiled at him politely, and then waved her hand in front of her face.  
  
In an instant the raging tornado was gone. Remy looked behind him to see some of the damage done by the storm. He noticed that one of the doors was now open. He turns around to thank the black beauty, only to find that she is now gone. He scratched the back of his head, and began walking towards the open door.  
  
"Man that sure was some storm."  
  
With that thought he walked towards the door, hoping that it was indeed the door back home.  
  
Rogue woke up in intense pain. Not only did her head hurt, but the rest of her body did as well. She sat up on her bed, trying to remember what day it was. She rose out of her bed slowly, and started her morning ritual of making her bed. Once she was done with that, she yawned and stretched out her sore limbs. Her face immediately frowned up, and she waved her gloved hand around her face. She rose up her left arm, and was immediately greeted by the smell of a woman in need of deodorant. She also noticed that her breath had a sour smell to it. She smacked her lips together, and ran her tongue over her cracked dry lips.  
  
"Not only do mah breath smells, but I think I need to take a long nice bath also. How long was I asleep anyway?"  
  
She walked towards the bathroom, and immediately started brushing her teeth. When she was done with that she drew a long hot bath, and stripped down to nothing. She gently sat in the tub, and started to sing her favorite country song.  
  
Then suddenly she remembered.  
  
Remy.  
  
She jumped out of the tub, and went to put on some clean clothes. After she finished dressing, she ran towards Gambit's room hoping that she wasn't too late. Once she was there she gently knocked on the door. She was hoping that no one was in, but her hopes had been dashed when she heard the voice of Logan. She stood at the door unsure of whether or not she should enter into the room. Feeling guilty she started to walk back to her room, until Gambit's door was violently opened.  
  
Logan looked down at the young woman, his face softening from the hard look that it had only moments ago.  
  
"Good to finally see you awake Rogue."  
  
"Is he still?"  
  
"Alive? Yeah he's still in critical condition, but he's still alive."  
  
"That's good. I don't know what I'd do if I lose him."  
  
Tears had begun falling down her face, and Logan took the young girl into his arms.  
  
"You really do love him, don't ya darlin."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Look why don't you go in and talk to him. He probably just needs to hear your voice. I'm sure he's going to be alright, he's survived this far right?"  
  
"Yeah? I guess? I just never imagined that things would turn out like this. It's all mah fault Logan."  
  
"Don't go blaming yourself for this one darlin. I keep thinking that if that jerk  
  
had just stopped his truck, then maybe gumbo wouldn't be unconscious. So if you want to blame someone, then you blame him."  
  
"It makes no sense to blame the dead Logan."  
  
"That may be so, but then again it makes no sense to blame yourself either. Now go on, and spend some time with him. You've deserved it."  
  
"How's he look?"  
  
"A lot better than when he first came punkin."  
  
"Thanks Logan."  
  
"Ya know if you ever want to talk, my shoulders wouldn't mind a little leaning on."  
  
"I might have to take you up on that offer big guy."  
  
Logan bent down and kissed the top of Rogue's head. She looked at him with big green puppy dog eyes, and he couldn't help tightening his hug. He hated to see women in pain, and it was no doubt that this woman was in a ton of pain.  
  
He let go of Rogue, and watched her walk into Gambit's room. She sat down in the seat next to him, and immediately started crying again. Logan closed the door, and thought about the latest change of events.  
  
* Gee gumbo. How do you do it? Here you have two of the most beautiful women fawning all over ya, and ya don't even know it. How do you choose one without emotionally killing the other? I don't know how things are going to pan out, but I have a feeling that things are about to get ugly up in here. Especially when tha gumbo wakes up, if he ever wakes up. *  
  
  
  
Rouge looked down at the battered and bruised face of Remy Lebeau, and pushed a strand of hair out of his eye. She grabbed his hand, and immediately felt the tears begin to form in her eyes. She tried blinking them back, but they seemed to have a mind of their own. The tears fell from her eyes, and she felt each tear roll down her checks. She laid her head on his chest, crying into his hospital gown, not caring if her tears soaked right through his clothes or not. She held on to him tightly praying that he was going to be all right. She felt that if he didn't make it, then it was going to be no one's fault but her own. So she buried her head deeper into his chest, and cried like never before.  
  
Remy continued walking towards the wooden door. He noticed that there was a blinding white light coming from the other side of the door. Suddenly he felt something heavy and wet press against his chest, and wondered what it was. He looked down only to find that nothing was there. He glanced back at the white light, and continued walking through the door. It was then that he slowly opened his eyes. At first they were stuck together, but after a while they opened right up. His eyes ventured down to the form that was hovering over him, crying into his shirt. He saw nothing but brown hair, that had an odd looking white streak in the middle. He felt a lump rise in his throat, and he wanted to scream. He remembered that hair, and it put a fear into his heart like never before. His heart began beating rapidly, and he tried moving to his side. However, he had no strength to move, so he nervously lay down on the bed, expecting the worst.  
  
Rogue had been crying for what seemed like an eternity, until she felt Gambit's heart beating rapidly. For a moment, she thought she was about to lose him. That is until she felt his muscle stir, and she heard the raspy sound of his voice. She looked up towards Remy slowly, afraid to meet his eyes. She had expected to see love and concern in his eyes, but what she saw in them was nothing but fear. Gambit had never been afraid of women, and now fear was the one thing Rogue saw when she looked into his eyes.  
  
Gambit looked into her green eyes, remembering them from the dream. Sure it was only a dream, but why was she so familiar to him? He wanted to get out of the room, and never look back again. However he was trapped under the woman, and felt her tightening her grip on his hand.  
  
"Nooooo." Gambit said even though his throat was dry.  
  
"Everything's going to be all right. I thought I lost ya sugah."  
  
"Who...are...you?"  
  
"I'm Rouge."  
  
Hearing her name sent shivers down his spine, and he began to cry. He wanted to get as far away as he possibly could, but the woman kept pushing him down in the bed. He tried clawing at her, but he didn't have any strength in his sore body. So he laid his head down, and let the tears fall.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. It's all mah fault."  
  
Rogue began to cry more heavily now, and she slid her arms around his neck, hugging on to him tightly. Careful not to touch his skin with her skin, she held on to him and cried.  
  
  
  
Remy glanced down at the woman whom he was afraid of, and wondered why she was there with him now. Was she there to hurt him? She was quick to hurt him in his dream, but now she was here, obviously concerned about his welfare. He could remember an old saying that says: a woman's tears could mean that, either her heart is breaking, or somebody just died. He didn't know where he got that term for, but he did know for certain that he wasn't dead.  
  
Yet.  
  
So that left a broken heart. He didn't want to see the young woman cry, and he certainly didn't want to be responsible for her tears. So he swallowed his fear, and put his arm around her waist. He felt her sigh out a sigh of relief, but she continued to hold on to him. As she held him and cried, he let tears of frustration, confusion, and fear fall down his face as well.  
  
Storm stood outside her closet, trying to figure out what to wear. She chose to wear a red t-shirt and a pair of tight fitting blue jeans. She had been anxious to go and visit Gambit. She wanted to see how he was doing, and if he was all right. She changed her clothes, and hurriedly walked out the room. She ran all the way to his room, until she came to his door. Not wanting to scare him, she slowly opened the door. However, she was surprised to see that Remy and Rogue was now hugging. She stepped back, and closed the door quietly, and walked back into the far wall. She felt the tears gather in her eyes, and she tried to hold them back. When she couldn't contain her tears any longer, she took off running towards her room. She continued running blindly, as she ran into Logan nearly knocking him over. She didn't hesitate to check and see if he was all right, but she ran into her room and closed the door.  
  
Logan had saw Ororo run into her room, obviously upset about something. He was about to go and see if she was all right, that's until he heard the soft click of her locking her door.  
  
*Well I guess that means that you don't want any company. What was that all about? Aw well. I guess I better go check on gumbo, and see how he's doing. *  
  
He walked to Gambit's door, and opened the door. At once he saw the image of Remy and Rogue hugging, as if nothing happened at all. He was so surprised that he his jaw opened, and he dropped his stogie out of his mouth. He quietly closed the door, and bent over to get his cigar. He dusted it off, and headed towards Hank's room. He knew that Hank would want to know about gumbo's recovery. So he walked towards the direction of Hank's room, until he came near Storm's door. He cocked his head to the side and listen to the soft wails, coming from the other side of the door.  
  
*Damn. *  
  
Logan fingered her bedroom door lightly, and waited for at least ten minutes before he walked off. He hated to see women in pain, but he promised himself to be there for her. It looked like things were back to normal, with Remy and Rogue. Everything was back to normal with the exception of Storm's heart.  
  
*Damn. *  
  
I want to apologize for posting this so slowly. I had spent hours typing this story, when my computer shut down. Fortunately for me I had some of it saved on my disk, but the rest I had to come up with it all over again.  
  
All right people Gambit's finally awake, but what will happen next? Who's going to hurt, and who leaves with the Cajun? Stick around because the next chapter will be posted really soon.  
  
T.T.F.N. 


	5. Revelations

Memories to forget 5  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
As soon as the Blackbird landed, Jubilee was the first one to leave the enormous jet. She ran as quickly as she could, searching for her best friend. She already knew that he was stationed in his bedroom, but she checked every other room that she passed. It was possible that Hank might've changed his room on short notice. If there were any door locked then she hastily knocked before entering.  
  
Jubilee considered Gambit to be her best friend, with the exception of Logan. He was the one who told her to go with her heart, and move in with the man she loved. It was a smart move, considering that Angelo had finally popped the big question weeks ago. She was going to surprise everyone when she came back to the mansion for a visit. She never imagined that this would be the way that she was greeted back, with news so tragic. News that now seemed so small and pointless.  
  
She kept thinking about Gambit being all bandaged, and bruised. In the years past, she had come to think of Gambit as strong as a rock. He was almost an equal to Wolverine. Nothing could hurt this guy; at least that's what Jubilee had believed. How could this have happened? Surely there had to be a reasonable explanation for this tragic accident, and she was going to find out what it was.  
  
Jubilee finally reached Gambit's room and paused at the closed door. She looked down at the silver doorknob, afraid that if she turned the doorknob that she might lose him forever. She stood there for at least five minutes shaking in fear, trying to get a handle on the onslaught of emotions welling up inside of her. Yet, she knew that if she didn't open the door then she might be too late. She placed her hand on the doorknob, shaking uncontrollably, trying to get up the courage and strength to turn it. Suddenly she snatched her hand away from the door, as if the very feel of it was like a deadly poison. She cursed herself for being so weak, and tried to open the door once again.  
  
As if sensing her fears a blue furred hand grabbed the doorknob, and began to turn the knob ever so slowly. Jubilee looked up from the door, and looked into the piercing blue eyes of Hank McCoy. Then she realized that she now had a group of people behind her. She hadn't heard anyone approaching, but here stood Hank, Logan, Scott, Angelo, and Jean Luc. She hadn't heard so much as a peep, but here they were. How much did they see? What are they thinking?  
  
Once again as if sensing her fears, Hank laid his other hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We'll all go in together. His appearance is a little worse for wear, but I'm sure we'll manage just fine. Just tell me when you're ready to go inside, because I won't open this door unless you're ready for me to open it."  
  
"Thanks Hank, but I think I can handle it."  
  
"O.K. let's do it then."  
  
With that Hank opened the door. Everyone rushed into the room, and was surprised to find that Rogue was in the room. What was even more surprising was that Gambit was now out of his coma. The moment Jubilee saw his red on black eyes looking at her, she ran to the opposite side of the bed throwing her arms around his slender neck.  
  
Forgetting his fragile condition, Gambit let out a heart-wrenching scream, that was full of pain and anger. Jubilee confessed her apologies, and backed up to let Hank check him out.  
  
" Could someone please get Jean? I'll need her help, and I want to run a few more tests on Remy. I know that everyone is glad to see that Remy is awake, but he's still not out of the water yet. So I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave, until we know exactly what we're dealing with. Jubilee could you stay behind, because I'll need a extra set of hands."  
  
"Sure what do you need me to do?"  
  
"Can you please bring me a few extra blankets?"  
  
"Sure thing blue guy."  
  
As Jubilee went out to retrieve the blankets, Hank looked down at the young woman clutching Gambit's hand tightly. In her eyes he saw relief, and hope. He smiled at Rogue, and placed his hands on top of hers. Getting rid of Rogue was not going to be an easy task. He had already told everyone to leave, so that he could run test on him. Of course that was with the exception of Jubilee. The only reason that he wanted Jubilee to stay was because she was in school training to be a doctor. It was hard to believe that Jubilee wanted to become a doctor, especially since the death of Cecilia Reyes.  
  
Cece as Jubilee liked to call her, died trying to save Jubilee's life. While Cece laid there bleeding to death, there was nothing Jubilee could do to save her life. Jubilee blamed herself, and grieved for a long time. She vowed that no one would ever die again, at least not if she could help it.  
  
Jubilee was a great student, surpassing even Jean's medical abilities. So that's why Hank asked her to stay. However, this would be very difficult to explain to Rogue. Yet it was something that needed to be done, and so he prepared for the worse.  
  
"Rogue could you please give me and Remy a moment?"  
  
"I can't leave Hank. Don't you see that I'm the reason why this happened in the first place? I want to help too sugah. I can't leave yet, not like this."  
  
"Look I certainly understand why you feel the way you do, believe me I do. Personally I think it would be a good thing if you stayed, but professionally I'm going to ask you to leave."  
  
"Come on Hank. Please?"  
  
"I'm sorry Rogue."  
  
"O.K. I guess I can go, but if anything changes you better let me know. Promise me."  
  
"I promise, and Rogue he's going to be fine."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
The moment Rogue opened the door to leave, Jubilee suddenly appeared in the front of the door with a pile of blankets of different sizes and colors.  
  
"OH! Sugah you scared the tar right outta me."  
  
"Sorry Rogue. Here you go Blue."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, and looked back at Remy. She left the room closing the door behind her.  
  
Hank looked Jubilee up and down in disbelief, noticing that she was drowning in a sea of blankets.  
  
"I only needed a few blankets Jubilee, not every one in the mansion."  
  
"Well you needed, and I provided. It's rude to start complaining now. So how's the patient?"  
  
"I haven't had a chance to access the patient yet, but since you brought it up. Remy can you hear me?"  
  
Remy shifted his eyes upward uncomfortably, and looked straight at Hank. His face was a mask of confusion, as he tried focusing his eyes on Hank first and then on Jubilee. He opened his mouth to speak but no words fell from his lips. He then pointed to his lips, and motioned for some water to drink.  
  
Hank hastily told him that he would have to remove the intravenous tube that kept him fed.  
  
"Remy I'm going to take this tube out of your mouth, but I'm going to need you to cough as hard as you can. This might hurt a bit, but this is a rather quick process. Are you ready?"  
  
With that Remy nodded his head, and immediately began to cough as soon as the doctor told him to. After his coughing fit was over Hank motioned to Jubilee to come over.  
  
"Jubes could you please bring me a warm glass of water, no ice."  
  
"No duh. I think I learned that during my four years at Baylor Medical College."  
  
"Well I see that you still haven't learn how to shut up."  
  
"Funny."  
  
Jubilee handed him the glass of water, as she began to check his vitals. Hank took the water, and put the cup to Gambit's lips. He drunk the water a little too fast, and started coughing all over again.  
  
"I guess you wasn't ready for that yet. Do you know where you are?"  
  
Remy opened his mouth to speak, and the words finally came out  
  
"No.. What .happened.. to.me?"  
  
"You were in a accident, a very bad accident."  
  
"I.. don't.understand."  
  
"Hmmm. interesting."  
  
Jubilee's eyes shot up when she heard Hank say those words. Usually that meant that he was up to something big.  
  
"What's up big guy?"  
  
Hank ignored the question of the young woman, and he fished the flash light out of his lab coat pocket.  
  
"Huh? Oh it's nothing important."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I ...."  
  
Hank's answer was cut short when Jean walked into the room. When she saw that Remy was wide-awake, her eyes lit up and she began smiling. She seductively walked over to him, and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Welcome back stranger."  
  
Jean ruffled his hair, and gave him the once over. As Remy stared at Jean in awe he couldn't help but grin, as she fondled her hands all over his chest. It was clear that she was only changing his soiled bandages, but he was beginning to enjoy all of the attention that these two beautiful ladies were giving him. Yes he was definitely beginning to enjoy this, but that wasn't the only thing that was beginning to notice. He hoped that no one had noticed anything, but all his hopes were dashed when he saw the strained look on the dark haired beauty.  
  
"Now that's the Remy we all know and love."  
  
Everyone burst out laughing, with the exception of Remy LeBeau. He was embarrassed that he was getting all hot and bothered, but at the same time he loved every minute of it.  
  
When the laughter died down, he looked at the three people that stood in front of him. Hank stood in the back, observing the two women changing the bandages. As he looked on at their progress, something in the back of his mind was telling him that something wasn't right. As he pondered over the possibilities, he finally realized what it was.  
  
He had always known that Remy had a way with the ladies, and that he was a smooth talker and charmer. Remy could have all of these ladies in the mansion eating out of the palms of his hands, if that's what he wanted. However, Remy was never one to take advantage of the ladies of the X-Men. There was only one person that Remy ever approached for a relationship, and that was Rogue. So why was he staring this intently at Jubilee?  
  
Remy viewed Jubilee as his kid sister, he had even said so himself. So why was he looking at her lips, hips, and other parts of her body that he had no business looking at? Was he really over Rogue enough, to pursue someone as young and innocent as Jubilee? He could understand if he was staring down Jean, but what could he possibly find sexy in someone that he regarded as his sister? The very thought of Remy lusting after Jubilee, had been a bit unsettling. Hank squeezed his way in between the two ladies, and took out a little flashlight pen that was in his pockets.  
  
Hank flashed the light from the pen in Remy's eyes. Hank shut the light off and wrote that his eyes were clear, in his medical chart. Remy looked up at the blue furry doctor, and squinted his eyes, as if something got in them. Once Remy's eyes focused it was evident that this was no ordinary doctor, and this scared him.  
  
"Who are you?" Remy said curling up in a tight ball.  
  
"Are you telling me that you know not of who I am?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"English Hank." Jubilee said while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Do you know who I am?"  
  
"No Mona me. Can't say I do. I don't know if you're aware of this, but you're very hairy and very blue."  
  
"Yes I am aware of that fact, but how does that make you feel."  
  
"Scares the bat crap right out of me."  
  
"Well don't be frightened, because I certainly don't bite. Besides I'm trying to watch my figure."  
  
"You don't say?"  
  
"Do you know you're name?"  
  
"Yeah it's Remy."  
  
"Good. How about these two women?"  
  
"No I don't know them, but I would definitely like to get to know them better though."  
  
Jean suddenly looked up, and met Hanks knowing gaze. She walked off to a far corner and Hank followed, while Jubilee stayed at Remy's side.  
  
"Amnesia?"  
  
"I'm afraid so Jean. Only time can tell though. Can you go set up that C.A.T. scan machine for me? I want to get a few more scans, just to make sure that there are no more life threaten injuries to his brain."  
  
"I know you're concerned Hank, but we've already administered a C.A.T. Scan on him already."  
  
"It doesn't hurt to try again. Look he obviously has amnesia that much is obvious. I am not going to take any chances here. Truthfully Remy should be dead, and it was a miracle that he's alive now. So I want to try to find out what's causing the amnesia as soon as possible. I also need to get another sample of blood from him as well. I want to test his blood again."  
  
"I'm right on it."  
  
"Good."  
  
Hank walked back up to Jubilee and Remy, while they were talking. It appeared that Jubilee was informing him on all the residents that resided in Xavier's School for Mutants.  
  
"I need to get a sample of blood."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Remy gave his hand, because both of his arms were in casts. Hank inserted the needle in one if his fingers to draw blood into the small syringe. Hank stood up and smiled at Remy, once he was done taking his sample.  
  
"I am setting up an C.A.T Scan for you at 2:00 o'clock, then after that I'll let you rest. It's only 11:00 o'clock right now, so I guess you can have a few visitors if you're up to it?"  
  
"If they look as cute as this here petite, then bring them on."  
  
"Sure thing Gambit. Is there anything that you need before I go?"  
  
"I thought my name was Remy?"  
  
"Remy is your birth name, but Gambit is your codename."  
  
"Codename?"  
  
"We'll get into that once you're on your feet again."  
  
"Alright then. Is there any way that I can get something to eat? I'm starving."  
  
"Sure. Jubilee can you make Remy a small bowl of salad for lunch please."  
  
"Sure thing Hankster."  
  
"Salad, I was thinking more along the lines of roast beef, or something." Remy said in protest.  
  
"No can do buddy. You need to eat something that's easy to digest, and roast beef is definitely out of the question. Oh! Jubilee don't add anything to the salad, but salad dressing."  
  
"Aw come on man, that's not food,"  
  
"Remy stop complaining, because I can tell Jubes to give you a can of baby food instead. Is that what you want?"  
  
"Fine just bring me the dry salad."  
  
"Well at least you get dressing on it." Jubilee said trying to contain her laughter.  
  
"Why don't you just shoot me now, and end my misery."  
  
Hank walked out the room laughing, leaving Jubilee alone with Remy.  
  
"So you can't remember anything huh?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well everything is going to be all right. Everyone loves you here, so you're in good hands."  
  
"Mmmm. I definitely know what I'd like to put in my hands."  
  
"No way Jose, besides I'm taken."  
  
"That may be true, but I bet I can take you from him."  
  
"Doubtful."  
  
"Give me a chance darlin."  
  
"Now you sound like Wolverine."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You'll get a chance to meet him. He's a lot like you."  
  
"Doubtful."  
  
"You'll see. I'm going to go get your food now, so just be still until I get back."  
  
"Do I have any choice in the matter?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
Jubilee blew Remy a kiss and walked out of the door. Remy smiled to himself knowing that she could and would be his in all due time.  
  
*She wants me. *  
  
  
  
"Logan was in the kitchen drinking a cold beer, when Jubilee burst through the kitchen door. It's been a long time since he saw her so happy, and so full of life since Cecilia passed away. He had tried unsuccessfully to get her to smile, because in actuality it was something that he'd been craving. She would always be like a daughter to him, which is why he couldn't stand to see her in so much pain. He loved her more than he loved himself, and whatever had made her smile he thanked the gods above for that. She had definitely grown since the last time he had seen her. He missed her, and wanted her to move back into the mansion. However, love had prompted her to stay in Los Angeles. He was fine with that, it's just it was hard not having his best friend around.  
  
"It's been a long time darlin."  
  
"A long time since what Logan?"  
  
"It's been a long time since I've seen you smile."  
  
"I really didn't have very much to smile about."  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry for that kid."  
  
Jubilee tightened her face, trying to hide the pent up emotions that were now stirring up. She had missed their special bond, and for years she tried hiding this fact from Logan.  
  
"You know things wouldn't be so bad between us, if you'd only visited."  
  
"Ya know I'm not one for traveling."  
  
"Bull!"  
  
"I couldn't just drop everything I was doing."  
  
"No I guess you couldn't! You know there was once a time when you would do anything and everything for me. What happened? Didn't I live up to your expectations, or were you really that disappointed in me? I never intended to get pregnant Logan. I never wanted a child, but it happened. I can sit here all day talking to you about my life and my feelings, but I'm not here for that. My only concern is that Remy gets better, and nothing more. I want to make sure that I'm here for him, regardless of whether he makes it or not. At least I'm here, which is more than you can ever say. I didn't want you to drop anything Logan, and I just wanted you to say goodbye to your son. You viewed our son as a mistake. Your son died in my arms, asking for his father. Even if you didn't love him, I did. I'm never going to be the type of person too busy to be with the ones I love. Then again you never really loved me anyway. You always viewed me as your little girl, except for that night. Isn't that right Logan? No I was just one of your little conquest, another notch for your belt. I should hate you, but I don't. I don't think I ever could I don't hate you, but I am angry with you. Angry that you didn't love our child enough."  
  
"Angry that I didn't love you enough?"  
  
"Logan it was never about me."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, I'm not. Angelo has been there for me, especially during those hard times. I love him, and he's the one that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. Now you can either be happy for me, or you could just get the hell out of my life. The choice is yours. Now if you'll excuse me Gambit's waiting for this salad."  
  
"Jubes..."  
  
"Don't. Don't call me that. You've lost that right the day you walked out on my child."  
  
"I miss him too Jubilee, and I did love him."  
  
"All he ever wanted was your love. The least, the very least that you could do is visit his grave."  
  
Jubilee looked up into Logan's steely blue eyes, and gently wiped away his tears as they began to fall. She hated to see him hurt like this, but she was determined to move on without him, but she had to tell him the truth.  
  
" I know you had you're reasons for doing what you did, but I forgive you nonetheless. It wasn't your fault that Mark died; he was a sick little boy. Even as a baby he was sickly, and we had one of the best doctors in the world. No one knew, including me, that he was going to eventually die Logan. So don't blame yourself. If you want to place the blame on somebody, then place the blame on me. I really blame myself for everything that happened between us, and I shouldn't have used you like that. I'm not going to sit here and try to justify my actions, but I'll admit that I did lie to get what I wanted which was you. After Jean's divorce, deep down I knew that you were going to pursue her. I knew that any chance that I could've had with you was over. So I'll admit it, I did lie. I lied, cheated and stole to get what I wanted. I drugged you Logan."  
  
"What? That's impossible."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought at fist too. When I first went to medical school I wanted to be just like Hank, regarded as one of the best doctors in the world. So when I was an intern, I studied like my life depended on it. Then after I got my M.D. I majored in chemistry. Remember the blood drive?"  
  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
  
"Well I didn't send your sample to Hank. As a matter of fact I lied and told you that everyone else was donating blood. You were the only person in the mansion that gave me blood, actually more than what was required. That healing factor of yours didn't let me down once. Your body didn't even notice that it was missing over twenty liters of blood. Then I used a small sample of your blood, mixed with various chemicals to see what could slow you down."  
  
"Are you saying that you found a drug that would knock me out?"  
  
"Something like that, but not so simple. You see the drug that was mixed from your blood, and the mixed chemicals didn't just slow you down or knock out. Rather it stopped your heart, but only for a few minutes."  
  
"Whoa! Slow down I.I.. I think I'm missing something. Could you please repeat what you said, and say it very slowly this time."  
  
"The drug stopped your heart beat."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Then I took advantage of you, when your heart started beating again. You're body reacted as if nothing happened, but your mind had a hard time adjusting to what was happening to your body. So I was able to conceive Mark, because it was just like you were awake. The only difference was that your mind wasn't. Then came the time when you woke up a little early. Naturally you didn't know what was going on, so I lied to that night. I said that I came into your room to talk to you, and then you just went into one of your berserker rages and attacked me. I decided to stop the experiment, because some how your healing factor adjusted to the chemicals that I gave you. I never meant for the experiment to go that far. You have to understand that I never meant to hurt you, but I had to tell you the truth."  
  
"Why are you telling me all of this now? I mean for the past few years, you were more than ready to blame me for knocking you up. Then I turn around to find out that you used me. Hell you could have killed me! Have you ever thought about that!! I mean is that the reason why our son was so screwed up in the head, because I was so doped up drugs when you conceived!"  
  
"Leave Mark out of this."  
  
"Why should I? You should've left me out of this! You are not the person that I once knew. All this time I thought I was the monster, when all along the monster was you!"  
  
"Wolvie."  
  
Schillk  
  
Jubilee jumped back in fear realizing that Wolverine had unsheathed his claws. She had no doubts whatsoever that Logan had every intention of using them, if she as so much said something wrong.  
  
"If you ever call me that again, so help me god I'll kill you!"  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"Every single word."  
  
"I saved your life."  
  
"You may have save my life a dozen times Jubilee, but what you did was no better than the monsters that were trying to kill me in the first place."  
  
"I'm not the monster that you make me out to be."  
  
"Really? Only a monster would do something so sick and degrading as you did to me."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm outta here!"  
  
"Logan wait.we have to talk about this."  
  
"We have and now we're done, and so is this friendship. If you come anywhere near me Jublination, I swear I'll kill you!  
  
With that Logan sheathed his claws back into his hands, and stormed out of the room. Jubilee didn't know what had prompted her to reveal such a damaging secret. This was a secret that she intended to take to her grave, but now that secret was all out. She was now convinced that she had just lost her best friend, and the knowledge of that brought a severe pain to her heart. She fell to the floor and immediately began to cry. Her life would never be the same, especially without Logan in it. 


	6. Storm's POV

Storm's Pov  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This is a little piece featuring Storm, and her thoughts on the whole Remy thing. It's short, but I hope you guys like it.  
  
Disclaimer: For the last time they don't belong to me! Then again I have a feeling I'll be repeating myself again.  
  
I stayed in my bed for the duration of the day, wallowing in self-pity. Wasn't I glad that Remy was all right? He was not dead, so what more could I have asked for? True enough I was glad that he was fine, but at the same time I was angry. Angry that Remy was once again fawning all over the brunette woman named Rogue. Wasn't it enough that she had her chance with him, and might I add more than once? Wasn't it enough that she continues to break his heart more and more everyday? When will this cycle of madness end?  
  
Should I constantly beat myself up day in and day out, knowing that he could never love somebody like me? Knowing that he will never love me? I mean how can I compete? Rogue is a woman who can't be touched. Literally. What man can resist a woman who is so clean, and so untouched? Rogue is a woman who is the very epitome of being perfect. Maybe that's her appeal? Rogue is perfect, and I am not. Well at least that perfection 6comes with a price. She can have Remy's heart, but she'll never have his body.  
  
I shouldn't be so cruel. She is my teammate after all, and she really is in love with him. Not only that but Rogue's my friend, and friends don't steal their friends man. Well not any self-respecting woman. I just have to grin and bare it the best that I can for now. I need to get out, and go out for some fresh air.  
  
I think I owe Logan an apology for nearly running him over earlier today. He saw me crying, and the last thing I need is a mother hen trying to heal my wounds. He means well, but right now all I want to do is forget. Forget the past, pain, and the knowledge of knowing that Remy will never be mine.  
  
I should forget.  
  
It should be easy, but it never is.  
  
As I tried forgetting, a soft knock pounds on my door.  
  
"Just one minute." I said wiping away the tearstains from my eyes.  
  
"Come on I've got some good news for you!"  
  
"Jean?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know who I am by now?  
  
I walked over to the door, and snatched it open quickly.  
  
"Of course I know who you are silly. So what's this news that has you so jovial this morning?  
  
"I can't believe that you haven't heard yet. Remy is awake. I was in the lab with Hank, when Logan came in with news that Gambit was awake."  
  
"Yeah, I already know, but thanks for telling me anyway."  
  
"What's wrong? You act like this is bad news or something. You of all people should be happy."  
  
"I am happy. Why would you think that I am anything less than happy?"  
  
"Oh please Storm. I am telepathic, not stupid."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Look, I know that you have been thinking about Remy, and I know how you feel about him."  
  
"So you think that you can read my mind now huh? Well I guess you should know what I'm really thinking. I thought we've been through this before Jean, stay away from where you're not invited. Then again that has never been your strong suit! Then there's that weakness that you have, when it comes to having someone else other than your husband. You need to stop being such a two timing slut, that has to bag every living thing that has a penis. "  
  
"Number one, I'm going to pretend like I didn't even hear that. Two, I didn't read your mind, and I would never unless you needed me to. Third, Don't think I didn't catch your little remark about Logan and I, and fourth I am not a two timing slut who has to bag every living thing that has testosterone."  
  
"I didn't say testosterone, I said peni...."  
  
"I know what you said, but a lady would never say such things!"  
  
"So I'm not a lady huh. Then I guess that makes two of us."  
  
"Storm let's not fight. You're my best friend, and I don't know where all of this is coming from. Let's just calm down, and be civil about this."  
  
"You're right. I do want to be civil. So I am going to ask you nicely to get out."  
  
"Storm?"  
  
"Fine! I've asked you nicely to get out, and now I'm telling you to. Get the hell out of my room right now!"  
  
"Fine whatever. Whenever you come off of your period, I'll be in my room, and maybe then we can have a decent conversation."  
  
"No chance in hell."  
  
"So that's how it's going to be?"  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"You've never used profanity before. Are you really mad at me, or the fact that Remy is going to get back with Rogue."  
  
"That's it! Get out before I make you get out!" I felt the familiar electricity run its course all through my body. Sensing an oncoming threat, Jean backed into a far wall. If she had any doubt in her mind that I was serious, then that doubt was quickly erased.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
With that Jean walked out of the room quite hastily, and slammed the door loud enough to wake up the entire mansion. I know that I may have overreacted, but I was upset that she read my thoughts and my innermost secrets. She always says that it's unethical to read someone's thoughts, without their consent. Yet that is exactly what she did. She even lied to me, and said that she didn't read my mind. Guilt was written all over her face. The same look she gave to Scott, when she had secretly been lusting after Logan. So I sent her a message that let her know exactly how I felt, so that there would be no misunderstanding.  
  
*This friendship is over. You can rot in hell. You two-timing slut! *  
  
So there it was.  
  
I had just lost two people that I love very dearly in this house in only one day.  
  
  
  
I should forget.  
  
It should be easy, but it never is. 


	7. A love to rely on

Memories to forget 7  
  
Author's Notes: I you like the latest installment of this story. I do have to apologize though. I wrote this entire story in an hour. If you think it sucks let me know ok, or if it don't please let me know. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: X-men not mine. Sheesh already.  
  
The day was almost over, and Remy LeBeau still couldn't remember much of anything. He had a ton of visitors that came to see him, but none of them looked familiar to him at all. That's with the exception of the southern girl with the green eyes. He remembered her from his dream, and he decided that he had to watch her very closely.  
  
He had a very eventful day that consisted of the C.A.T. Scan, physical therapy session, and a battery of memory tests. Not to mention the various visitors. He was tired, and hungry. For the eighth time today, his stomach growled loudly. He finally realized that the young woman that he met earlier hadn't brought his lunch in to him yet. He was supposed to have eaten earlier, but he forgot because of everything happening so fast. So he didn't think about it, until just now. He wondered why the young lady didn't bring his food, and wondered if something else had called her attention elsewhere.  
  
*Maybe the petite forgot? I'll just give the blue doctor a buzz. *  
  
Remy pressed the intercom buzzer, until Hank finally picked up his line.  
  
"Remy are you aware that it is four in the morning?"  
  
"Sorry Mon a me, Remy just realized that the cute petite that came by earlier, never brought my food down. I want to know when can I get some food?"  
  
"Jubilee never brought you that salad?"  
  
"No."  
  
"She didn't bring up anything for you to eat?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No? That doesn't sound like Jubilee. Something must be wrong."  
  
"Maybe she forgot?"  
  
"I seriously doubt that Remy. Look I'll send someone there to bring up some food. Then I'll go find out if everything is all right with Ms. Lee."  
  
"Thanks. Hey Blue."  
  
"Please call me Hank."  
  
"Hank if there's anything wrong, then don't hesitate to call me."  
  
"Remy I know that you're concerned, but you should really concentrate on getting better first. You need to rest. I'm sure I'm just overreacting, and that perhaps Ms. Lee really did forget. Lord knows that this isn't the first time. So after you eat, please get some rest."  
  
"Sure thing Blue."  
  
"Oh well it's good to see some things never change. Goodnight Mr. LeBeau."  
  
Remy stopped pressing the button, and looked around the room. It was the first time that he noticed that there were a ton of flowers and gifts along the walls. Gifts from people that he couldn't remember, and he hated not knowing whom his friends and enemies were.  
  
Out of everyone that he met, he instantly liked Jubilee and Logan. Jubilee had said that he reminded her of Logan. He seriously doubted that at first, until he met the young man. He was so cool, that Remy thought that he was probably the one that all the young females flocked to.  
  
It was then that he realized that he didn't even remember what he looked liked. He made a mental note to ask for a mirror the next time he had a visitor.  
  
As the night wore on, Jean finally brought his some lunch. She didn't stay to talk, so after she presented him with his food, she quickly left. He guessed that she was just tired, but he'd preferred to eat alone anyway.  
  
After he finished eating, he soon drifted to sleep. He dreamed of her again, the lady of Storm. He realized that she didn't come to visit him today, which meant that she was probably just a figment of his imagination. Just the same, in the dream she provided comfort. She gave him a shoulder to lay his head upon, and as he dreamed he realized that she was the only one with whom he truly felt safe. Too bad it was only a dream, but it was a dream that he'd dream of a thousand times, and so he dreamed.  
  
Ororo Munroe has had a bad day. First Remy awakens, and is already doing his best to get back with Rogue. She didn't get the chance to apologize to Logan, and then she spends the entire day in her room sulking. Then to top it all off, she loses her best friend in a fight that they had today. With all the commotion going here, Storm hadn't even had a chance to visit Remy. She decided that now was as good of a time as any, even if it was five on the morning.  
  
She walked into his room as quietly as she could. She suddenly stopped, because her heart felt like it was caught in her throat. Remy shifted in his bed, then he was as still as he had been before his sleeping was interrupted. It appeared that she hadn't awakened him yet, and so she moved closer to the bed.  
  
Once she was next to him, she looked at his rugged features. His bruises were still there, but he still was very handsome. His lovely thick hair had to be cut off into a buzz cut, so that his head abrasions would heal quickly. She ran a tender finger along a small cut along his jaw line.  
  
Tears gathered into his eyes, and before she knew it a small teardrop fell on Remy's cheek. His eyes fluttered open once he felt the wet tear drop land on his face. He looked up, and she immediately froze, too afraid to move.  
  
Remy looked up and he noticed her. She was even more beautiful than she was in the dream. That had to be what this was, a dream. Surely no one could ever be as beautiful as this woman. It had to be a dream.  
  
"You're the lady of the storm."  
  
"You can say that my friend."  
  
"You are my friend?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"You..always..give..me..a..shoulder..to..lean.on."  
  
"Always."  
  
"What's..your.name?"  
  
"Storm."  
  
"Like.the..dream."  
  
"Yeah. Remy are you alright?"  
  
Remy however didn't answer, because he was now fast asleep. His eyes stayed firmly shut, and his breathing became labored. Storm immediately felt disappointed, because she wanted to look into his beautiful red eyes one more time. She bent down and gave him a soft kiss on his lips, but he still didn't move. She once again began tracing her fingers along his face. He said that he dreamed of her, but why didn't he remember her? Why did he ask her who she was? He had no problem-remembering Rogue. Still, she loved him, and she continued running her hands up and down his face.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Guilt flushed throughout Storm's body as she turned around, and stood face to face with Rogue. Storm looked at the ground, too afraid to meet her eyes.  
  
*How long had she been standing there*  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
"What do you think you're doing Storm?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to visit Remy, and see if he was o.k."  
  
"Yeah that's a likely story."  
  
"Look Rogue, it's been a long day. I'm going to go to bed now."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Storm walked around Rogue, in an attempt to leave as quickly as possible. As soon as she made her way to the doorway, she was stopped short by the sound of Rogue's voice."  
  
"Storm. Before you leave, let me clear something up with you sugah. If you ever, and I do mean ever, kiss my man again. I'll beat you to a bloody pulp. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah I got it."  
  
"Good. Now get out of here, before I change my mind, and do it now."  
  
With that Storm walked out of the room, with tears falling slowly from her eyes. So Rogue did see her small interchange with Gambit. She had lost so much in the past few months, and she didn't think that she was going to make it. Maybe it was best if she went away somewhere, until things around here returned back to normal. Then again she never ran away from her problems, and she prided herself in facing her problems head on. So what if Rogue saw her kissing Remy, and she'd do it again, if that meant that she would have the pleasure of feeling his soft lips against hers again. Even if he didn't want to, she wasn't about to run away. She would just have to hold her head up high, and give away the only thing she has ever loved to a woman that has caused him so much pain. She would always give him a shoulder to lean on, when times were rough. She knew this was true, because she was his shoulder, and she would continue to be so, until he told her otherwise. He referred to her as the lady of his dreams, but the truth of the matter was that he was always going to be the man of her dreams. 


	8. Heart broken promises

Memories to forget 8  
  
Author's Notes: Just in case you're wondering, no I haven't forgotten about Jean Luc and Angelo in this story. You'll find out what happened to them, and where they've been during the time Remy woke up. Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: I make no money, from this story. Nor do I profit from any of the characters from this either, although I should. What do you think?  
  
  
  
Jean Luc and Angelo had been either in his quarters or walking together on the school grounds, from the very moment that the Blackbird landed. For the last two days Jean Luc had been reluctant to visit his dying son. So when he heard that his son was out of his coma, he still refused to visit.  
  
It wasn't because he didn't care, but rather it was because of the fact that he was afraid. He was afraid to see his only son hooked up to a bunch of tubes. Even if Remy wasn't his biological son, he still didn't like to see him hurt. He raised him up from a pup, and he came to love Remy like one of his own.  
  
For days Angelo had tried to persuade him to go visit his son, especially since he was now awake. He refused and would often go to sleep in his quarters, or walk around the huge mansion. He often found his way into the huge library, where he would read day and night. To him reading seemed to make time go by a lot faster, but he knew that he couldn't run and hide forever.  
  
So today when Angelo came to the library to get him for their daily walk and talk, Jean Luc went so far as to suggest that today should be the day that they visit. Angelo was surprised at first, but then he became happy that he finally decided to move on.  
  
They walked towards Remy's room together, and passed along several of the X- Men in the process. They all nodded their approval that he had finally decided to go visit his son. It was something that made his journey a little bit easier.  
  
When they reached the door, Jean Luc hesitated for a second. Angelo gave the old man a soft reassuring pat on his back, and urged him to go on in. He looked up at the gray skinned man that had been his best friend of late and smiled at him.  
  
Finding his courage he walked into Remy's room, where he found him wide awake and watching the television set. From the moment he entered into the room, his son look over at him and a smile crossed his face.  
  
  
  
"I thought that you forgot about me old man."  
  
"Remy, how are you Mona me?"  
  
"Fine as fine can be. I just can't wait to get out of these stupid casts non. Who's you're gray skinned friend?"  
  
"Oh this is Angelo." Jean Luc said thrusting a crooked finger towards Angelo.  
  
"So you're the one that's the petite Jubilee's fawning all over?"  
  
"Yeah that's me." Angelo said looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
"They told me that you had amnesia. If you did how come you remember me and Jubilee?" Jean jumped in.  
  
"Pa, actually you're the only person that I can remember. Can't say why I don't remember anybody else though. I'll have to ask Blue about that later."  
  
"Blue?"  
  
"You know the doctor with the Blue fur all over his body"  
  
"Oh you mean Hank." Angelo chimed in.  
  
"Yeah that's his name. Say can you give my old man, and me a moment Mon a me? I'd like to talk to him alone for a moment. Then me pa can smuggle me in a beer or two and we all can have a party later. Just don't tell nobody, or you won't get any beer."  
  
"Sure. I need to find my wife to be. I haven't seen her since we came here, and I need to see how she's doing."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine." Gambit said as a look of sadness crossed his face.  
  
Angelo walked out of the room and closed the door. Remy face hardened and he turn to look at his father.  
  
"Three days? It took you three days to finally get the balls to come here to see me? What if I had died yesterday huh? What then?" I sat here picking up memories that I had forgotten bit by bit, and the only one thing that I could remember was you! My father. Why did you even come? We both know that you don't even want to be here. Isn't that right Pa?"  
  
"That's not fair Remy. If I didn't want to be here, then why am I standing here right now? Why did I even leave Louisiana, if I didn't want to be here? I mean cut me some slack will you. You are my son, and I love you. I almost lost you. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? You are all that I have left in this world. Without you I don't even want to go on. You are the only thing that has ever made me proud. I never told you this, but I am proud of you and the decisions that you made. I was hurt that you decided to leave the guild, and that things turned out so bad with that. Then one day you meet a group of strangers, who take you in, taking my son away from me, and you finally became your own man. That made me so proud. Seeing you mature into a man, who had his own ideals and didn't look to his Pa to help him every little step of the way. That made me proud. Seeing a man who forgave me, for lying to him all these years. That made me proud. Remy, the reason why I didn't visit, was because I was afraid. I was afraid that if I did lose you, then in reality I would've lost everything in my life that made it worth living."  
  
"Do you really mean that?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"I've never heard you say that before."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you loved me."  
  
"Well it's true. Son."  
  
"Pa. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm going to be all right. I just want you to know that I'm not going to live forever. When that time comes."  
  
"I'll pray that I'll be dead and gone when that does happen. My heart wouldn't be able to take it."  
  
"Pa. I don't say this as often as I should, but ya do know that I love you too right?"  
  
"If I didn't before, I do now."  
  
Jean Luc moved closer to the bed, and threw his arms around Gambit in a tight hug. Tears fell from his face, as he realized that love was indeed a powerful thing. It was something that he rarely gave or received. Yet for the first time in his life, he was ready to share that love to his only living legacy. He did love his son, and today marked the beginning of a special father and son bond that was never going to be broken. Not even in death.  
  
"Uh pa. Even though I'm in a body cast, you're squeezing the crap outta me non."  
  
They both burst out laughing, with tears in their eyes for laughing so hard. As the night wore on they talked about recent events, until Remy finally went to sleep. Jean Luc looked at his son, and thought about how proud his son had made him. Soon he too was asleep next to his son, dreaming about a better tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Hank had been scouring the halls for Jubilee, when he ran into Angelo who was doing the same. They checked every room, nook, and cranny; still they came up empty handed. Their search did tell them that neither Logan nor Jubilee was in the mansion. Hank stared down the hallway, trying to think of a place that they hadn't searched. Angelo interrupted his train of thought, when he began pulling on the doctor's uniform.  
  
"Hank, do you think that maybe she went somewhere with Logan?"  
  
"Logan? I don't think so."  
  
"What do you mean about that? Isn't she and Logan supposed to be such great friends. Jubilee used to tell me all the time that they used to go places with each other,"  
  
"No, things between them have been strained to say the least."  
  
"Strained? She never told me that she was having any problems with Wolverine."  
  
"I would've thought that she would have told you about the fights that they were having."  
  
"No she didn't. Why would she hide something like that?"  
  
"Maybe I should let her tell you herself. I fear that I have already said too much my friend."  
  
"Please Hank tell me. Why were her and Logan fighting? Please tell me."  
  
"I'm sorry. I simply can't. It's not my place to reveal something that you two should've discussed earlier in the relationship. Look when we find your girlfriend, then you two can sit together and have a nice long talk."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend."  
  
"Really? Why I was under the assumption that you two were dating."  
  
"No, we're engaged, which is why you need to be straight with me Hank. If she wanted to tell me this, she would've cleared this all up when I proposed to her. If you don't tell me what's going on, I fear that I will never know. How can I spend the rest of my life with a woman, with the knowledge that she was hiding something from me?"  
  
"Angelo I simply can't."  
  
"Please! Why were they fighting? Did he hit her? Did he do something to hurt her? Please Hank I have to know."  
  
"I'm sorry Angelo."  
  
"Please tell me."  
  
"Why don't you Hank?" A voice resounded across the hallway.  
  
They looked up to see Jubilee standing down the long hallway, and her eyes were puffy and red. Angelo ran to her to see if she was all right, and she gently pushed him away.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong?"  
  
"Do you really want to know what's wrong? I mean you did harass Hank to get information about me, didn't you? By the way thanks Hank, it's glad to know that there are still some people that you can trust around here."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? What happened, have you been crying?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes I have. Do you want to know the reason?"  
  
Jubilee told both Hank and Angelo of her treachery towards Wolverine. She told Angelo about the son that she had, the one that she never told him about. She explained how she finally confessed her dark secret to Logan, and what his response to it. After she finished explaining every single heart breaking secret to her fiancé, she fell to her knee and began crying. Angelo stood there stunned, not believing what he had just heard. She told him lies, and had been doing so from the very beginning. He couldn't understand how she could hold back something like that, and that knowledge made him mad. No, not mad, angry. No not angry, pissed off. So he walked off without saying another word to him. As he walked off, he heard Jubilee calling out his name. He couldn't turn back around now, because he'd only hate himself.  
  
Truth of the matter was that he already hated himself. He hated himself because he knew deep down that he was walking away. He was walking away from a woman that he had loved, since the very first time he met her. He was walking away from the rest of his life. He was walking away from the woman that made him a better man. He was walking away from the one thing in this world that he had ever loved. Why? She lied to him, and had a baby with another man. She said that he was going to be her first, but obviously that was a lie. The whole relationship was a lie.  
  
So with no further words, he walked out of the mansion. He saw Storm who was in her garden, and he asked her if she would take him to the airport. She agreed without even asking him why. So they left into the night, and for the first time in a long time, he cried. 


	9. Awakening

Memories to forget 9  
  
Author's Notes: Just when you think that this story couldn't have any more twists, and turns oops I did it again. So enjoy the story, and let me know how you liked it. P.S. This story should become a little more regular.  
  
Disclaimer: Marvel characters do not belong to me, only the ideas.   
  
Jean Grey stood near a lighted wall monitor, looking at the results of Remy's C.A.T. Scan. She stood in place with a look of sheer astonishment on her face. She knew that Remy would have some kind of severe brain injuries from the accident. However, she never expected to find anything as unexpected as what she now saw. As it turned out, Remy still had some collateral damage to his brain. There was some swelling of the brain tissue. At the moment, the swollen tissue was pressing on Remy's brain stem. This condition would've caused paralysis of either the entire body, or the legs. However since Remy was in a body cast, no one would even know if he would even walk again.  
  
However, what Jean didn't expect to find was two rather large brain tumors, which sat on the left side of his brain. From the look of them, they had been there long before the accident. Jen knew that they could have the tumors surgically removed, before they would eventually spread throughout his body. However, because of the severity of his injuries, that would be eventually ruled out.  
  
Her mind was racing with thoughts about what she should do, when Hank McCoy came in looking dismal. Jean didn't even acknowledge Hank's prescience, as she continued to stare at the wall monitor. Hank stood next to her and he stared long and hard at the C.A.T. Scan before him. He took a deep inhalation when he realized what he was staring at.  
  
"Oh my stars and garters. Is this Remy's Scan?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Have you told him yet?"  
  
"About the brain tumors, or the fact that he may never walk again? No not yet. I mean how could I? Do you realize how serious this is? Remy may never be the same, and somehow I feel like it's all my fault."  
  
"Jean, let's get one thing straight already, this is not your fault."  
  
"I'm a doctor Hank. I should be able to do something, besides twiddling my thumbs. Remy is in a bad situation, that I can't help him get out of. For once in my life my power of telekinesis or mind control is absolutely useless. I mean we can wait until the swelling around his brain goes down enough to operate, but how long is that going to take? Then again we can remove the tumors right now. Hank the chances of us successfully removing the tumor, without further aggravating his injuries are very slim. I don't to be the cause of Remy never walking again. I just can't fight the feeling that if we don't have the tumors removed, Remy will die. Hank, if anything please tell me that I'm wrong. Tell me that I'm letting my personal feelings get in the way, and that my emotions are clouding my judgment. Please tell me that I'm wrong."  
  
"Jean I really wish I could, but you're not wrong. If these tumors aren't removed as soon as possible, Remy will die. Then again if we wait, he may never walk again. There's even the possibility that he might lose control of his powers. If that happens then he'll still be good as dead. If he loses control of his powers, then he will basically charge up from the inside of his body. His powers will basically consume him in one big explosion. Then again this could be a very process. There is the possibility that his power will slowly consume him, just like Chamber's power does him. I think the best thing we can do for Remy now is to pray. Pray for a miracle, because at this point we'll need one."   
  
Rogue was asleep in her bed, when someone knocked on her door. She jumped up and grabbed her robe from the top of her red cherry oak dresser. She walked up to the door, as the knocks grew louder and louder. She snatched open the door, ready to give whoever was on the other side, a severe tongue- lashing. Her anger soon dissipated when she saw Logan, smoking a long cigar, and offering up one of his beers. Rogue couldn't help but smile, as she opened the door wider.  
  
Logan stepped into her small, but efficient bedroom. He sat on her bed, and popped the lid on his beer. He finished the can with two long swallows, and Rogue couldn't help but laugh out loud.  
  
"Darlin it's good to hear laugh again."  
  
"Well there hasn't been much to laugh at lately."  
  
"I guess you got a point there."  
  
"Logan do you really think that Remy is going to be alright?"  
  
"I hope so kid."  
  
"You know this isn't fair Logan. I mean one minute I'm ready to end things with Remy, and get on with my life. I was ready to change my life around, and start doing something good for myself."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"I don't know. I really love Remy, and it's this same love that urges me to stay. Then again my mind is telling me to just walk away. Let's be realistic, Remy will never be able to touch me physically, and I will never be able to touch him back. What kind of relationship is that? Remy deserves better than that. He should have a woman that he can touch, and that woman is not me."  
  
"So are you saying that you're going to leave Remy?"  
  
"I don't think I have any other choice."  
  
"No, you have a choice, because this decision is something that you got to live with for the rest of your life. Are you ready for that? If you think that leaving Remy would be a good idea, then leave. If you'd rather stay, you'll have to learn how to be patient, understanding, and you have to learn how to forgive. Remy has made a lot of mistakes in the past, and there's no way to change that either. The only advice that I can give you is to think about it. Try to figure out if you want to be with Remy or not. If you do, then do everything in your power to make this relationship work. If not break it to him gently. He's already been through a lot, and losing you might make this fragile situation finally break. Be honest, loving and most of all be true to your-self. If you can't be true to yourself, then there's no hope whatsoever for this relationship period."  
  
"When did you get so wise?"  
  
"I've always been wise darlin?"  
  
"Yeah, I've heard them say that old people are wise."  
  
"Funny, real funny."  
  
  
  
Jubilation Lee raided the refrigerator, trying to find herself something to eat for lunch. She thought about Angelo walking out on her.  
  
"What's wrong with me? I've lost the only man that has ever loved me for me. To make matters worse, it's all because of Logan. I always thought that Angelo was very understanding, but I guess I was wrong. Why couldn't he understand that what happened with Logan and I, happened long before he even stepped into the picture. Why was he so mad at me, because I didn't tell him about this whole fiasco earlier? If he really loved me, then he would've never left me like he did. Why is everyone in this mansion so screwed up? Why can't anybody in this house ever be happy in love? Everybody's so screwed up.  
  
I mean look at Storm. She wants a man who clearly doesn't want her back. I really wish she would just tell him how she feels. Then there's Rogue. She's always playing with Remy's emotions. She'll never be able to touch him, so she needs to just let it go already. Remy. Crap I totally forgot about Remy! I was supposed to get his lunch days ago, and I totally forgot. I wondered if anybody remembered to get him something to eat."  
  
Jubilee pulled out everything to make a salad. She wiped away the tears that were suddenly falling down from her face. After the tears were dried, she washed her hands and began making the salad.  
  
When she finished making the salad, she walked to the Recovery room. She knocked on the door as quickly as she could, because she didn't want to drop Remy's food. She heard Remy's voice urging her to come in. She opened the door, and to her delight Remy was alone. He smiled that radiant smile, which could just about melt any woman's heart. She placed his tray on his lap, as neatly as she could. Then she pulled up a small chair, and sat down beside him. She pushed his bowl as close to his chest as she could. She didn't want to waste any salad in his lap, because she knew that she would have to go down there and clean it up. She unknowingly placed the fork against the soft skin of his belly. He had on a body cast, but Hank had left a section opened near his belly, where sixty stitches had to be placed.  
  
"The petite returns."  
  
"I didn't know if you had anything to eat since yesterday, but if you're still hungry I made this salad for you."  
  
"I already ate some food this morning, but I'm sure I can make more room for this."  
  
"I'm sorry Gambit. I've had a lot on my mind lately."  
  
"Care to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"How can I help you, if you don't want to talk about it?"  
  
"I don't need any help!"  
  
"O.K. O.K. Then what do you need?"  
  
"I don't need anything O.K."  
  
"I see." Remy looked down sadly at his salad, as Jubilee played around with his food.  
  
"Why would you think that something was wrong?"  
  
"Remy just knows."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know. I just know that you sad. I just thought that you needed a shoulder to lean on. I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry."  
  
No Remy don't be. It's not your fault. Yes I'm upset, but I shouldn't be bothering you with my problems. You have your own issues to deal with, and here I am biting your head off. I'm the one who should be sorry."  
  
"Don't you worry non about that."  
  
"So do you want to eat this salad, or what?"  
  
Jubilee pushed the bowl further into his skin.  
  
"I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought I was."  
  
The fork suddenly let off a small explosion, which sent salad flying in every direction. Some landed in Jubilee's face and hair, but thankfully no one was hit with flying glass.  
  
"Merde!! What's going on? Petite are you all right? Are you cut? Where's Hank? What's happening?"  
  
"Remy if you didn't want the salad, all you had to do is say so."  
  
"What's going on, Remy just saw the bowl blow up?"  
  
"That's your power. You can charge stuff up, and make it explode."  
  
"Powers? How did I get these powers?"  
  
"You were born with them. Everybody in the mansion has some type of mutation in our DNA, which causes us to display some sort of power. See." Jubilee showed him her powers, which brightened up the room.  
  
"Cool huh."  
  
"So everybody here has some weird powers."  
  
"Everybody here has powers, but your Dad. He can't blow up nothing."  
  
"So will everything I touch, blow up?"  
  
"No, only if you charge them up."  
  
"How will I know if I'm charging something up?"  
  
"You will be able to feel the changes in your body, well at least I do. Tell you what. Just don't touch anything O.K. We'll probably have to train you again. You'll need to learn how to use and control your powers all over again."  
  
"Should I worry?"  
  
"If you get Jean, Hank, or Xavier as your teacher then the answer is no. However if you get Scott, Logan, or Storm then I really feel sorry for you."  
  
"Thanks. You sure know how to make a guy feel special."  
  
"Well that's what I'm here for, but for now let's clean up this mess."  
  
"Do you want me to help with anything?"  
  
"Well I don't see how there's very much for you do. Unless you want to shout little cheers, like they do in high school."  
  
"Well I guess I'll sit here and cheer then."  
  



	10. Hard choices to make

Memories to forget 10  
  
Author's Notes: Yippee Ki Yea. A new chapter is up. I know that this story is taking awhile, but trust me the end results will be worth the wait. I have so many things to do with this story. So I hope that you like the results thus far. As far as the characters are concerned, Remy is in a partial body cast. He has some areas opened on the cast. Oh and before I forget, this story takes place 5 days after the accident. If you have any questions, then don't hesitate to ask. I'll answer what I can, in the next story. I also wanted to defend myself in saying that I think my sentence structure is pretty good. I'm not saying that it's the best, but I'm not getting paid for anything either. I write to get a point across, not write a novel. I think this story is long enough. I believe that a good story can be told, briefly without a lot of details. Anyway thanks for your comments, and I do take them to heart. However if you want a lot of comma's and stuff then you got it. Oh for some reason fanfiction.net isn't registering the line separators that I put in the story, so I'll just use the icon instead. That was partly the reason why my story seemed all jumbled together.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine already! Sheesh does this madness ever end? Now on the story   
  
  
  
Remy was in his room¸ watching his favorite new favorite TV show. He didn't remember if he ever watched TV before, but now he was totally hooked. He loved Thursday, because that meant that he could watch his "must see TV". He was a huge fan of the show Friends, even though Jubilee said that the show was a total chick flick. He didn't know what that meant, but he was really hooked on the show. He especially liked the "Monica" character. He thought that she was really cute, and he liked her from the first time he saw her.  
  
While he watched the television set, his attention was directed towards the door. The door opened slowly, and he saw a mat of red hair peeking from behind the door. Jean Grey walked into the room, and flashed one of the most dazzling smiles that Remy has ever seen. She closed the door behind her, and briskly walked over to Remy's bed.  
  
She checked his vitals, and made sure that he was doing fine. She looked the young man over, before sitting down in the chair beside the bed. She pulled the chair closer to the bed, and grabbed his left hand. Remy looked into her eyes, and a feeling of fear suddenly overwhelmed him. Jean took a deep breath, and tightened her grip on his hand. This had to be one of the most difficult things that she's ever had to do. She cleared her throat, and looked into the young man's eyes.  
  
"Remy I have some good news and some bad news. What do you prefer to hear first?"  
  
"I'd rather hear the good news first chere, and ignore the bad news." He said uncomfortably.  
  
"Well the good news is that we'll be removing most of your cast today. So you'll only have the cast on your left arm, and one on your right leg. You'll be able to start physical therapy sometime soon."  
  
"What's the bad news?" Remy said with a hint of unbridled fear.  
  
"I'm going to be honest with you, and tell you what's going on. You see after we did the C.A.T. Scan the second time, we found out that you have two brain tumors. We can do surgery, but even that's going to be a little risky." She said quickly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this, after my first C.A.T. Scan?"  
  
"Your first scan was marred by the fact, that you had a lot of swollen tissue around your brain the first time. As a matter of fact, you still have some swollen tissue as we speak." Jean said quite nervously.  
  
"So what are my options?"  
  
"You have two options at the time being, each being a little more risky than the other."  
  
"Let's hear it then." Remy said.  
  
"You can chose to have the surgery, or you can chose to wait until your swelling goes down. The only thing is if we opt for the surgery, there could be the possibility of there being damage done to your central nervous system. This could result in permnant damage to your spinal column, and there is a huge possibility that you'll never walk again."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
  
  
"Actually the swelling of your brain tissue, is pressing on the main nerve that allows you to walk. Ironically enough so are your brain tumors."  
  
  
  
"So you're telling me that this surgery is going to be a risky one."  
  
  
  
"Yes, it's going to be very risky, but it'll be even more riskier if don't do it."  
  
  
  
"And if I wait?"  
  
"The tumors will spread, and they will multiply causing even more damage. You will either go into another coma, and there is the possibility that you'll never wake up again. Then there's the chance that you could die. We really need to get you on some sort chemical therapy, and start radiation treatment for you. However the choice is still yours, but you have to decide if you want to be paralyzed or alive." Jean said reluctantly  
  
"Then I guess I don't have much of a choice non. I'd rather live and be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life, than to be dead and gone."  
  
"Are you sure about this Remy?" Jean said looking a little more relieved.  
  
"As sure as can be petite."  
  
"I'll schedule your surgery for tomorrow at 9:00 a.m."  
  
"Can't say that I'm looking forward to this."  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
Jean let go of his hand, and bent over to lightly kiss his head. She paused to look into his dreamy red eyes, and she smiled that amazing smile of hers.  
  
"I'll be as gentle as I can Remy."  
  
"I'd much rather you to be a little rough."  
  
"You have such a dirty little mind LeBeau. I guess that I'll have to clean that up, so you can be a model citizen of the X-Men.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
Jean turned around and walked out of the room, and quietly closed the door. After the door was closed, she leaned against the door. Tears fell down her face, as a new fear rose deep within her heart.  
  
*He has to make it through this.  
  
While on the other side of the door, Remy LeBeau lay in bed. He had wanted to scream and shout, but he kept his anger in check. He hated learning the fact that he may never walk again. So he said a small prayer, and wept himself to sleep.   
  
  
  
Hank McCoy was looking over the results of the Remy's blood test, when Jubilee walked in the room. He ignored her prescience while she prepared the equipment for the big operation. Jean had asked her to get the needed supplies ready, and she wanted to do anything to get her mind off of Angelo leaving her. She was grateful that Hank didn't ask her a thousand questions, because she was not in the mood for any candor or light conversation.  
  
She was grateful that he was immersed in his work, to even be bothered with her. So she went back and forth gathering the supplies that were needed. She was so involved with her many tasks, that she didn't even hear when Hank called her. Hank called her again, and this time her eyes looked up in his direction.  
  
Once Hank realized that he had the young lady's attention, he opened his mouth to speak before Jean came into the room. He called both ladies over to his side, and waited until they were both standing in front of him.  
  
"Have any one of you guys check out Remy's blood test?" Hank said as his heavy brows furrowed in confusion.  
  
"No. I haven't had a chance to look over his chart yet." Jean said as she ran her hands through her hair.  
  
"Nope." Jubilee said as she turned around to resume her duties.  
  
"Jubes wait. I'll need you to hear this, because I think I'm going crazy."  
  
Jean snatched the medical chart out of his hands, and began looking them over as Hank continued to speak.  
  
"Does anyone know Logan's blood type?"  
  
"Yeah it's type "O." Jubilee said exhaustingly.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"What's on your mind blue?" Jubilee said as she inched closer to Jean, trying to get a closer look at Remy's chart.  
  
  
  
"Well Logan wasn't one of the guys that I took blood from."  
  
"So what's your point?" Jubilee said frustrated.  
  
"My point is that somehow Remy has a new DNA code." He said looking at Jean.  
  
"That's impossible Hank. A person can't just change his DNA Code, unless he has the ability to morph. Clearly Remy isn't that type of mutant."  
  
"That may be true Jubilee, but Remy's DNA has changed."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning that in some way Remy was given some tainted blood."  
  
"Didn't you administer the blood test?"  
  
"Yes I did. What I can't understand is why Logan's rare blood is interlaced with Remy's."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean? What's Logan got to do with any of this?"  
  
"I've found traces of Logan's DNA in Remy's blood."  
  
"Which means?"  
  
"This means that Remy may now have a limited use of Logan's ."  
  
  
  
"Healing factor?" Jean asked disbelieving.  
  
  
  
"Exactly."  
  
  
  
"Whoa stop the presses, and hold the phone. What do you mean? How can Remy have Logan's healing factor?"  
  
  
  
"Basically it's pretty much the same as when Sabertooth gained his healing abilities."  
  
  
  
"That's not the same thing. Sabertooth as well as Logan were forced and tortured, to get their healing powers."  
  
"And Remy gained his by means of a blood transfusion."  
  
"So what? Remy has the ability to heal his boo boo's. What's the big deal?" Jubilee said nonchalantly.  
  
Ms. Lee didn't you hear what I just said?"  
  
"Yeah, and that still doesn't answer my question."  
  
"What Hank is trying to say, is that he didn't take blood from Logan." Jean clarified.  
  
"And once again I ask, just what is the big freaking deal?"  
  
"If I didn't take blood from Logan, then how did Remy obtain the blood sample that allows his DNA to be similar to Logan's?"  
  
"Do you think Logan has something to do with this?" Jean asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know, but this may do more harm than good." Hank acknowledged.  
  
"The way that I see it, there's a huge possibility that it may do more good. Will this help Remy to heal more faster?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"I highly doubt it. As a matter of fact it might do more harm, once we start Remy's chemical therapy.  
  
"But won't the healing factor eliminate the cancerous tumors?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"There's a good chance that it might, but there's no way that we can't be sure. Remy will be taking a lot of medication, and that could cause a disastrous change in his body." Jean stated.  
  
"As a matter of fact, there's no way of telling how Remy's mutation is going to react to this new change in his body." Hank clarified.  
  
"Are you suggesting that Remy can implode from the inside out?" Jubilee asked dubiously.  
  
"The only thing that I'm stating is that we need to run more test on Remy, before his body goes through any more changes."  
  
"What about his surgery tomorrow?" Jean suddenly asked.  
  
"It'll go on as scheduled. It's just too risky to leave them in at this point, but we just need to make sure that we keep an eye on his recovery. However, I think that it's essential that Logan and I have a nice long talk." Hank said as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Do you need me to come along?" Jean asked.  
  
"No. I think I need to talk to Logan alone, and see what he was thinking. I also need to run a few test on Logan as well."  
  
"This is some pretty messed up stuff." Jubilee said as she returned to her earlier tasks.  
  
"You tell me about it Ms. Lee. I'm just praying that this new healing factor of Remy, will do just what the name implies. The poor man has been through enough already." Hank said as he quickly opened the door.  
  
Hank walked out of the room, leaving only Jubilee and Jean. Jubilee worked dilengtly, as she finished the last of her preparations. She tried to ignore the hard stares of the silent red head. When she realized that Jean wasn't going to budge, she turned to look at the young woman.  
  
"What do you want red?" Jubilee barked.  
  
"Is it true?" Jean said nervously.  
  
"Did you just do, what I think you did?"  
  
"Jubilee can you answer my question."  
  
"You're the telepath here Jean. Why don't you just read my mind?" Jubilee said angrily.  
  
Jubilee took her left hand, and suddenly smacked it across her forehead.  
  
"Oh that's right you already did. When was it? Was it yesterday? Was it today? Oh I got it now, it was five minutes ago. Right?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell anybody?"  
  
"I did. I told the only person that needed to know, and that was Logan." Jubilee said as she thrust a crooked finger towards the wall.  
  
"Is that why you left the mansion?"  
  
"Yes. I left because I got knocked up, and yes I left because I felt bad for what I've done. I thought I paid the price of losing my son, but you people keep throwing this crap back up in my face!"  
  
"Jubilee I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you, if you ever need a shoulder. Look honey, Logan will get over this."  
  
"I don't know. He was pretty mad. Logan has never threatened me like that before. I think he meant every word that he said." Jubilee said with her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"That's just Logan being Logan. Once he cools down, I guarantee that he'll be the same old loveable Wolvie again."  
  
"I haven't seen or heard from Wolvie in years, and that's fine with me."  
  
  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
  
  
"Logan? No. Angelo. Yes." She said shaking her head, as if to clear her head of all thoughts.  
  
"So why are you thinking about Logan?"  
  
"I'm thinking about Logan, because I miss our friendship. He was one of my best friends and I was the one that screwed that up. Me. If that wasn't enough I also managed to screw up my relationship with the man that I'm in love with."  
  
"Just give them time."  
  
  
  
"What if they don't come around?" She said throwing both hands in the air.  
  
  
  
"Then you paf their asses." Jean said as a smile crept on her face.  
  
  
  
"Jean I really screwed up." Jubilee said as an onslaught of tears invaded her face.  
  
  
  
"That's what makes us human doll face. I went through much of the same as you, when Scott left me. I thought that I would never get a chance to reconcile with him ever again. So I gave him time, and I didn't pressure him to come around. I let him come around on his own terms. Even though we are not getting back together, we are now talking. So all it takes is a little time."  
  
  
  
"Do you think that they'll ever forgive me, for all the lying and stuff?" Jubilee asked hopefully.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I really think they will." Jean said as she turned to walk out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Hey Jean."  
  
Jean turned around and looked at the young girl. At that precise moment, Jubilee looked like she did when she was just a scrawny thirteen year-old girl. Uncertainty masked her face, as she bowed her head down low as if she was ashamed.  
  
"Do you think I'm a bad person?"  
  
"No I don't, and I never will." Jean said honestly.  
  
  
  
Jubilee smiled at the honesty portrayed by Jean, and she started to run. She ran into the arms of Jean Grey, and began to silently cry. Jean held the young girl in her arms for a while, before Jubilee broke the embrace.  
  
"Thank you Jean. I really needed to hear that."  
  
"You're welcome doll face. Hey if you ever want to talk one on one, then I'm just one door away from you. I'd rather you come and talk to me, instead of treading where I'm not wanted."  
  
"You got yourself a deal."  
  
  
  
Jubilee watched as Jean walked out of the room. She sat at a nearby table, trying to remember how she started talking to Jean. She wanted to pick up a phone, and call Angelo. However, Jean's advice kept entering into her head. So she stood up and resumed her task, as she thought about a way of getting her fiancé back. 


	11. Making adjustments

MEMORIES TO FORGET 11  
  
Author's Notes: Well I'm certainly glad that you guys are enjoying the story so far. As for taking so long with the updating, I'm sorry. I can only update on the weekends, and I want this story to be perfect. So that's the reason why this is taking so long to update. Oh I know that Remy's accent sucks in this story, but I did the best I could. (  
  
Disclaimer: I have no ownership whatsoever of any of these characters. They belong to Marvel Comics.  
  
  
  
Ororo was flying the Blackbird back to the mansion, and she realized that she hadn't spent as much time with Remy as she would have liked to. Of course Rogue had been one of the reasons why she hadn't visited the young man. It wasn't fear of Rogue that kept Ororo from seeing Remy. As a matter of fact it there was anything preventing her from seeing Remy, it was the fear of being rejected.  
  
It always seemed like she was the one always getting rejected. First there was the man that she was going to marry, or should I say the man that she wanted to marry. He had proposed to her, and then retracted his proposal without a good reason why. As a matter of fact Forge and Ororo hasn't been on speaking terms ever since then.  
  
Then there was Bishop. She had always had a deep hidden crush on the weary time traveler, but it seemed like his job was always more important than his love life. There were many times when she thought that he might prefer guys, but she wasn't really sure. The only thing that she was sure of was the fact that rejection had stuck its ugly head back in the door.  
  
Lastly, there was Remy. She wasn't sure if the accident brought on this crush, or if it was something deep seated. However, she now realized that she had to deal with her feelings. The last thing that she wanted was to end up like Jubilee, who has in a sense lost it all by hiding her feelings. Ororo realized that Jubilee lost the friendship of the only man that she had ever really been close to. Then her fiancé leaves her, after finding out a secret that she kept for over ten years. In retrospect Jubilee had lost everything, all because she wanted to keep the truth hidden.  
  
Ororo didn't want her life to turn out like that. She refused to live the remainder of her life alone, and she definitely refused to live out her life wondering what if. She cared about Remy, and one mere threat from Rogue wasn't about to stop her now. She knew that if worse came to worst, then she would show Rogue a thing or two about true love.  
  
There was no doubt in her mind that Rogue was obsessed with Remy. It was a mere infatuation that have lasted a little too long for Ororo's taste. Rogue was a very jealous woman, and she aimed at making sure that she was the only woman in his life. Rogue couldn't stand to see another woman get close to him, and Ororo was no exception. They might have been teammates, but there was no mistake that Rogue would fight to the death in order to keep Remy.  
  
Ororo knew that this was going to be a tough fight, but to be closer to Remy's heart she would do just about anything including fighting with Rogue. Besides it was Rogue who posted the challenge first, and now Ororo was more than ready to meet that challenge head on.  
  
Before she knew it she was back at the mansion, and she aimed at going to see Remy. There would be no more hiding in the background, and there would be no more hiding out in fear. If he was going to reject her, then at least she could say that she tried. At least she could say that she gave it her all.  
  
She parked the Blackbird, and exited the plane a little too eagerly. Her pace quickened, and soon she was standing right outside Remy's door. She strained to hear if there were voices coming from the room, and realized that it was unusually quiet in the room. A sudden panic quickly overwhelmed her, and she nervously knocked on the door. Relief washed over her when she heard Remy's voice.  
  
"Come in." Remy said.  
  
Storm opened the door, and hesitantly walked into the room. Once she walked in she could see those beautiful red on black eyes, which always seemed to haunt her. She noticed that most of his cuts and bruises on his face were almost gone. So she approached his bed, and she noticed that he was staring at her. He looked at her in awe, and Ororo became nervous under his intense glare.  
  
"Remy, it's good to see that you're going to be fine." Ororo said as she sat in the chair next to Remy's bed.  
  
"The lady of the Storm. You're real." Remy said.  
  
"Of course I'm real silly. Remy do you know who I am?" Ororo said.  
  
"Yeah. You're Storm."  
  
"Good. For a moment there I was thinking that you didn't know who I was."  
  
"Petite Remy's mind not good like it used ta be. I have forgotten a lot of things, but I could never forget a beautiful belle like you."  
  
"Remy there's something that I must tell you, before I go mad."  
  
"What is it chere?"  
  
"Well.I know that you're madly in love with Rogue."  
  
"Rogue? There's something about that woman that I."  
  
"Love? Yeah I know." Ororo said cutting Remy off.  
  
"No I was gon ta say don't trust. That femme gives Remy tha creeps."  
  
"Remy what are you talking about? You and Rogue have been madly in love for years."  
  
"Really? Well Remy don remember that petite."  
  
"How can you not remember that?" She asked doubtfully.  
  
"I do have amnesia you know. So there's a lot that I don't know."  
  
"I wasn't aware of the fact that you had amnesia."  
  
"Yep. The only thing I remember is my Pa."  
  
"So you don't really know me. You don't know what's my real name do you?" She asked.  
  
"No, but I will really like to chere. What is your name beautiful?"  
  
"It's Ororo Munroe." She said while trying to hide the blush that was appearing on her face.  
  
"A beautiful name, for a beautiful woman. Now tell Remy what it was that you wanted to tell me earlier."  
  
"Oh it's nothing. I don't think you would understand, because I wanted to tell you something personal. However seeing as to your current state of amnesia, I think it would be wise to wait."  
  
"Nonsense petite. I'm still Remy either way you look at it non. So tell me what's on yer mind."  
  
"It's not important."  
  
"That's for Remy to decide. Now spill it."  
  
"It really can wait."  
  
"I don't think so petite."  
  
"I do. I'll wait."  
  
"I have to have surgery done pretty soon, and I don't know if I'm gonna make it."  
  
"Surgery? For what?" Ororo asked worriedly.  
  
"I have brain tumors."  
  
"Oh Remy I didn't know." Ororo said through a blanket of fresh tears.  
  
"Now don't you go crying non over Remy. I'm a survivor. I'm going to make it. I'm a survivor. Keep on surviving."  
  
Ororo looked at Remy with a look of confusion.  
  
"Sorry about that petite. You can just say that I've been listening to a lot of music lately."  
  
"How can you make jokes at a time like this?" Ororo said angrily.  
  
"Because I will be fine. Now spill it sister, and I won't leave you alone until you do."  
  
"Remy I can't."  
  
"Spill it."  
  
"It's not a good time to worry you like this."  
  
"Spill."  
  
"Please understand that I can't."  
  
"Spill petite. I have nothing but time."  
  
"Remy." She said exasperated.  
  
"Please. Just tell me."  
  
"I love you Remy. I have always loved you." Ororo blurted out before she lost her nerve.  
  
Remy looked at her in a state of confusion, and it was clearly obvious that he didn't know what to say.  
  
"See I told you that you wouldn't understand. Only the amnesia free Remy would understand any of this. I think that I've said too much. I think I should leave."  
  
"Remy don't understand. Why you wait til now to tell Remy your feelings?"  
  
"Because I just realized that I had them."  
  
"Remy needs some time to think this through."  
  
"OK, I'll leave." Ororo said as she stood up from the chair.  
  
"Wait petite. I know that I can't remember a whole lot of things, and I know that I'm supposed to be dating Rogue. At least that's what everyone has been telling me. I don't know if I have any feelings for Rogue, and if I do then why can't I feel them?"  
  
"Remy I should go."  
  
"Wait a minute. Hear me out. All I'm trying to say is that I have no feelings for Rogue. Sure people said that I did, but I don't feel them. Not in my heart. I know that I may be asking too much, but I would like to try to get to know you after this whole surgery. If you'd just give me a chance to get to know you, then I would be grateful."  
  
"What about Rogue?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She has threatened me once before."  
  
"Then I'll break it to her gently."  
  
"Remy, are you sure about this."  
  
Before he could answer Ororo, Hank walked into the room. He looked at both and Remy and smiled before he looked at Remy's chart.  
  
"Mr. LeBeau, are you ready for your surgery?"  
  
"Let's just hurry and get this over with. I have a date that I don't want to miss non." Remy said as he smirked at Ororo.  
  
"A date with Rogue?"  
  
"Nope. I have a date with Miss Munroe. Right Ororo?"  
  
"It's a date Remy." Ororo said nervously.  
  
"It's time Remy. Jean is waiting for us." Hank said.  
  
"When will he be out of the surgery?" Ororo asked.  
  
"In about six hours, but Remy won't be able to have visitors for at least three days."  
  
"You take care of him Hank."  
  
"I will Ro. I will."  
  
Hank grabbed the gurney, and headed towards the operating room. Ororo was left all alone in the small room, wondering where everyone was. It was hard to believe that no one was here for Remy's surgery. She knew that everybody had their own fair share of problems, but that didn't mean that they had to desert Remy when he clearly needed his family and friends.  
  
She walked out of the room feeling like she had just jumped one of the toughest hurdles, and now it seemed like she would have to jump another hurdle ten time bigger than the other.  
  
  
  
That's it, and I am aware that the chapter was very short. I wanted to write a little something for those in need of a quick fix. In the next chapter Rouge and Logan goes out for drinks. Remy has his surgery, and Angelo does the unthinkable that will ultimately shatter Jubilee. Also there's going be a major showdown between the Southern Belle, and the goddess of the weather. Stay tuned. I'm already working on the next chapter, so expect that next week sometime. No not THIS week, next week. Yes it will be longer. 


	12. Drastic Measures

Author's Notes: I know I know. It's been too long. I've been through so much drama this past month that I haven't been able to write as much as I would like. Plus I was on a three-month vacation, which included no writing, but now I'm back in action. I hope that you guys can understand my need for a sabbatical break. Anyway I'm back, and I hope that you like this installment. Also note I decided that I'm not going to bother with the accents. It's too much work, and I'm already lazy as it is. So bear with me. I tried a little with the accents, but I just know that I got the dialect all wrong anyways.  
  
Also note that I am in the progress of working on some of my other stories, so look out for the updates on those soon.  
  
Disclaimer: Is it mine? Shoot I wish. Still nothing here belongs to me.  
  
  
  
Angelo Espinosa was back at home, and he was lying in his bed. For the past two hours he had been trying to get some sleep, but Jubilee's sweet scent was all over the bed making it hard for him to get some rest. His mind kept replaying the events that happened recently, and he felt a nagging pain in his heart like never before.  
  
He knew that he shouldn't be jealous, but the fact that she had carried another man's child weighed heavily on his heart. He kept repeating the mantra "that it should have been me" over and over in his head. He wanted to be the first man that gave her the wonderful prize of motherhood, but Logan took away his gift to her. He wanted to get through this, and he wanted to forgive and forget. However his mind could only focus on the fact that Jubilee had lied to him, and that Logan was once again in the middle of it all.  
  
Angelo was aware of Jubilee's little crush with Logan, but he never would've imagined that things between them had gone that far. He couldn't believe that she would even stoop so low. Now he could understand why Logan threatened to kill her, and in his own way he could relate to the older man's feelings. He had wanted her to feel pain, much like his own. However, he knew that he would never be able to.  
  
He loved Jubilee with his whole heart, and he knew for a fact that he would readily forgive her if she would just talk to him. However he noticed that his answering machine wasn't blinking, indicating that no calls had been made. He was also painfully aware that Jubilee hadn't bothered to use the communicator. He got the distinct feeling that she had never cared about him, and that he was just some kind of rebound to get over Logan.  
  
He had always wondered what it was that she saw in him. Realistically speaking, he wasn't a very attractive man. He had gray skin, and his skin could even stretch for yards without tearing or breaking. Even though he learned to control his mutation, his skin still had a rough texture.  
  
Logan was another story all together. He was the type of man that all girls go for. He had those ruggedly good looks that seemed to have women constantly falling at his feet. He was strong, and he possessed a certain attitude that Angelo had tried to copy on a couple of occasions. Overall Logan had it all over Angelo, and that thought broke his heart in more ways than one.  
  
He wanted to end his feelings of loneliness, and he wanted to forget about the nagging pain in his heart. He wanted to let go of the past, and take his woman in his arms like before. He wanted the white picket fence, and the ten kids. Most of all he wanted her love, but the doubts that he had about that love would prove to be his downfall. He wanted a way out, and away from his pain.  
  
*I just want to end this pain. I just want to forget.  
  
  
  
Hank and Jean worked around the clock removing the tiny brain tumor, and because this was such a delicate operation countless hours had been spent. There had been a few complications with Remy's surgery, but they had been corrected before any real damage was done. Finally after twelve hours of surgery Hank closed up the wounds and dressed the tender area with some gauze and sutures.  
  
Remy's was seemingly in good condition, and was listed as being in fair condition. Now it was only matter of time to see how everything was going to pan out. Hank had to keep reminding himself that they weren't out of the dark just yet. There was still the possibility that the surgery could inflict severe brain damage, and the result would be that he would be paralyzed from the waist down. He also was concerned about there being more tumors lodged in Remy's brain that he may have missed. So overall they had to wait to find out more on Remy's condition, and time was something that they didn't really have.  
  
  
  
Rogue and Logan were seated in a dusty bar, and they were both presently enjoying each other's company. Earlier Rogue had wanted to get the man out of the house, because he had been in a foul mood ever since his fight with Jubilee. He still hadn't told her what he was so riled about, and she had the common sense not to ask him what the fight was about. So she suggested that they go out and have a few rounds, and he lead her to the bar that he frequented on a regular basis.  
  
At first they sat there not saying a word to each other, and could rarely look each other in the eye. It wasn't until Rogue spoke up that he took his eyes off the murky yellow brew that was sitting in the front of him.  
  
"I've made up my mind Logan." Rogue said before taking a sip of beer.  
  
"Made up yer mind about what darlin?"  
  
"I've decided that I'm gonna stay with Remy."  
  
"Are you sure that's what you wanna do?"  
  
"I love him."  
  
"Ya do know that yer not the only one right?"  
  
"Do ya have something that ya wanna tell me sugah?"  
  
Logan's eyes widened at the erroneous assumption, and he chuckled lowly to himself not believing what he had just heard.  
  
"Funny. No, but seriously there is someone else that loves Remy. I thought that you should know."  
  
"Oh, and who might this person be?" She asked curiously.  
  
"For me ta know and you ta find out."  
  
"You can't leave me hanging like that. Now don't make me take these gloves off, because if I have to then I'll absorb your powers and read your mind just like that." She said with a snap of her fingers.  
  
"Playing below the belt, I see."  
  
"I can play very dirty when I have to."  
  
"Remind me never to never get on yer bad side, especially when yer PMS'ing."  
  
Rogue lightly punched Logan's arm, and then turned her attention back towards her beer.  
  
"Why is it so hard to be happy Logan?"  
  
"Yer asking the wrong person darlin. If I knew the answer to that, then I wouldn't be sitting here drowning away all my sorrows with this beer."  
  
"I know why I'm not happy, but what about you?"  
  
"Who says that I'm not happy?"  
  
Rogue laughed at his quick answer, and then she took another drink from her cup of beer.  
  
"You did. I mean that's the main reason why you're here, drowning away all of your sorrows right? You're just as unhappy as I am. Care to talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on Logan. Don't be such a spoiled sport. Why are you unhappy?"  
  
"If I tell you why I'm unhappy, then ya gotta promise me that you're gonna tell me why you're unhappy. Deal?"  
  
"Ya got yourself a deal mountain man."  
  
"Well I'm unhappy because I've lost everything that is important to me. I've lost my memories, my family, my former loves, and I even lost my child. It almost seems to me that I was destined to be alone in this life. It's like everything that's good in my life gets taken away, and it's not fair. I want to be happy, but I just don't know how."  
  
A single tear ran down Logan's face, and Rogue wiped it away with her gloved finger.  
  
"I want to hate her so much, but I can't. Even after everything Jubilee's put me through I still."  
  
"Love her?"  
  
"I hate her."  
  
"Look Logan I don't know what has happened between you two, but I know that it's tearing you both apart. You say you want to be happy, then do something about it. Look I don't have all the answers sugah, but I do know that it's best ta follow yah heart."  
  
"My heart tells me ta kill her for everything that's she's put me through, and just get it over with!"  
  
"You don't mean that Logan, and we both know it."  
  
"Ya don't know a damn thing! You're about to go back to a man that you don't want, and you expect me to sit here and listen to you like you got all the damn answers to life. Get a freaking clue little girl. You don't know a damn think about me, and until you can settle your own problems leave me the hell alone!"  
  
With that Logan slammed a twenty-dollar bill on the counter, and walked out the bar in a huff. Rogue was left alone to ponder over the things that Logan said, and the more that she thought about it; the more she realized that he was right. Her mind wondered from one thought to the next, and she thought about her next course of action to take. She wasn't sure if Remy was the "one" for her, and she was positive that she loved him in some degree. She realized that she had a lot to think about. If she was to ever be happy, then she had to make sure that she made the right decision regarding Remy. So she paid for her drinks, and headed back to the mansion. She had a decision to make, and she wasn't going to make it until she had the chance to speak with Remy alone.  
  
  
  
Angelo crept inside his huge walk in closet, and he reached up on the top shelf. He felt around until his hands settled on the heavy shoebox, and then he pulled it down as carefully as he could.  
  
He walked over to his bed, and then he took a seat. He gingerly caressed the closed box, before he slowly removed the lid. Once he opened the box he took out a few pictures and looked over them with tears in his eyes. There had been pictures of his mother, and private pictures of the love of his life Jubilee. He stared at the pictures lovingly for at least ten minutes, and he placed a gentle kiss on each one of them. Then he set those to the side, and then he reached back down into the box.  
  
The next item that he pulled out was a small blue velvet box. He opened the box, and gazed upon the diamond ring lovingly. He had wanted to give it to her earlier, but he had decided wait, so that the proposal would be special in every way. He closed the box, as tears fell from his eyes. He then sat it down on the bed next to the pictures, and then he picked up the next item. It was a small teddy bear. Jubilee had bought it for him at a carnival, and for some reason he found that he couldn't get rid of the old thing. Sentimentality at it's best.  
  
He kissed the bear, and then he sat it down next to the pictures and rings. He placed the box down and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a pen and a sheet of paper. Suddenly he wrote down a quick message, and then he placed on the headboard on the bed.  
  
He walked back to the box, and sat back down on the bed. He grabbed the box once again, and then he sat the box in his lap. He reached into the heavy box once again; only this time the item was much heavier than the rest of the items that rested in the box. He pulled out a long silver 45 mm gun. He opened the chamber, and noticed that the chamber was full. He quickly closed the chamber, and he swiftly placed the gun to his temple. He felt hot tears falling from his eyes, and the pain in his heart was too much for him to take.  
  
"I love you Jubilee."  
  
Before he even had a chance to change his mind, he pulled the trigger. The gun landed on the floor with a sickened thud, and blood splattered everywhere leaving nothing untouched. He fell softly on the bed, as images of Jubilee flashed in his mind before darkness overcame him.  
  
  
  
Ororo Munroe was sitting outside Remy's room, when she noticed that Rogue was coming down the hall. Her first mind told her to leave in order to avoid a confrontation with the young woman, but her heart prompted her to stay. She watched as the young woman made her way towards her, with an obvious look of distaste upon her face. However she stood her ground and stayed planted in her seat.  
  
"I see that you've finally managed to grace us with your presence." Storm said bitterly.  
  
"You didn't think that I'd leave my boyfriend all alone with someone like you?"  
  
"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Ororo said as she stood up from her chair.  
  
"You're a smart woman Ro. Figure it out."  
  
"You no longer have any claim on him. If I remember correctly you dumped him, and as a result he ended up here."  
  
"You bitch." Rogue said as she spat in her face.  
  
"Yes I know I can be at times, and if you don't back off I'll show you exactly how bitchy I can be."  
  
"You must really think yer smart."  
  
"I've got the degrees to prove it."  
  
"Yer just jealous because I was the one that he always ran to. Remy loves me, and no matter what we go through, he'll always come back to me."  
  
"Me jealous of a conniving, egotistical, lunatic like you. Give me a break."  
  
"Remy's mine, and I'm not about ta let a slut like you take him away from me."  
  
"Too late I already have." Ororo countered.  
  
(Author's Notes: MEOW)  
  
Before Ororo could even blink, Rogue backhanded so hard that she was sent flying down the hall. Rogue smirked, and walked towards Ororo who lying on the floor in shock. Rogue grabbed the woman by the hair, and pulled her off the ground. Ororo's feet was dangling off the ground, and her scalp felt as if it was fire. Rogue pulled Ororo closer to her face, and Ororo couldn't help but notice the wicked gleam in Rogue's eyes.  
  
"First of all sugah no one, and I mean no one takes my man unless I give them permission to. Second you better believe that I can take you down without even batting an eye. Finally let's rock."  
  
With that Rouge threw Ororo back down on the ground. Suddenly Ororo's eyes clouded over, and she sent a powerful lighting bolt towards Rogue. The country girl felt her body jerk from the electricity coursing through her body, and she was sent crashing through a nearby wall. She removed herself from the wreckage, and then she stood back up. She removed some blood away from her mouth, and Ororo began speaking.  
  
"Let's take this outside, because there's no way in hell that I'm about to go easy on you. You're about to learn why I'm the leader of this team."  
  
"Don't you mean co-leader? Face it Ro you'll always be second best. Just so that you know the kid gloves are coming off. You won't last two seconds."  
  
"We'll just have to see about that now won't we?"  
  
"Yeah you'll see."  
  
"Let's rock." Ororo said sullenly.  
  
"Yes let's bitch." Rogue said resentfully.  
  
  
  
I know I promised tons of fighting for this chapter. However, the next chapter we'll focus entirely on the fight between both Ororo and Rogue. It's gonna be a bloodbath. Anyway I know a lot of people are angry with me for killing off Angelo, but I felt that this would be a poignant way to bring about the confusing emotions between Jubilee. You guys will understand what I'm referring to in later chapters. So hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
